


Under The Surface

by Foigutz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Blood, Crying, Cutting, Death, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Insanity, Issues, Moodswings, Nostalgia, Resets, Self Harm, Song references, Suicide, chara is female and young, heartbreaks, mental issues, reader is Charas sister, reader is female, triggering, underswap - Freeform, undertale AU - underswap, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foigutz/pseuds/Foigutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Underswap AU)<br/>Your parents are dead, your alone trying to protect and keep your sister alive.<br/>What could possibly make it worse?</p><p>...</p><p>(I edit chapters so there can be mega differences from time to time)<br/>-----<br/>NSFW CHAPTER TOTAL:2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sudden awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Warning you all: this is my first ever time on Archive and I am really new to story writing as I never became interested until now.
> 
> Too hook you up on some off my social Medias.  
> My deviantart is: Arkeisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the mess.
> 
>  
> 
> NSFW; gore and sexual content as well as major character death.

 

You slowly fade into conciousness, a sudden scream and someone grasping at your arm.

Still in a haze, you shake your arm violently batting off the thing on you.

You looked down and over to were the shaking came from.

nothing there.

  
You open your eye slowly unaware of the manic scene taking place near you.

 

Your eyes shoot wide at the sight of a crimson red splattered against your lilac wall.

You're dresser was tipped forward against your door.

  
You can hear the sound of things smashing, doors slamming and the gut wrenching screams from outside the door.  
 

What the fuck was going on?

  
You hoist yourself up of the bed, scratching your head from the sudden awakening.

You stumble as you make your way to the chair.

You decided to stay in your clothes you already wore as you never took them off.

You decide to cover up with a woolen jumper with your favourite colours on it and a small necklace.

You put your Black trainers on, grabbed your black backpack and filled it with items you'd nead if things went wrong.

You'd grabbed your teddy named Sadsam, some clothes, snacks, your phone, your ipod and its chargers, you're sketch pads, all your pencils, some bedding, small pillows and as well as grabbing your knife.

You had originally ordered it because it looked pretty and used it as decoration.

It now had a new use, protection.

  
You did all this while the screams became louder as you where only starting to get over the drowsiness of waking up.

You could now hear a muffled crying sound that seemed to sound really close to you.

You put on the back pack and armed yourself with the knife.

You cautiously approached the bed and looked over the side near the bedside cabinet.

The sound got louder and the new noise of someone or something scrambling and moving increasing the atmosphere.

  
What was grabbing and shaking your arm?  
 

 Holy shit..  
 

 There was a small body.

oh no.

oh shit.

 

It was your little sister Chara.

She was Sprawled on the floor crying.

she had a red gag around her mouth that kept her silent and was desperately trying to remove it.

  
It was locked tight.

   
She was the one making such noises.

   
You picked her up and removed the gag as quickly as possible.  
You started cutting into the leather carefully with the knife.

  
She was choking and gasping for air before releasing a loud moan of sadness.

Tears pouring from her eyes as you held her.  
you refrained from letting your own tears spill so you wouldn't scare her.

She was covered in blood.

But, only seemed to have a slight cut on her face when you examined her properly.

 "C-Chara! Speak to m-me yo!" You frantically say, cradling her in your arms  
 "Sis, Please we gotta go!" She begged.  
"The nasty men have moma and papa, please papa told us to leave quickly." She splurted out, choking and sniffiling as she spoke.

  
You hand her the bag and her small violet coloured bunny plushie.  
You crouch down on the floor with your back to her and sign "Piggy back" above your head.

Understanding you, she quickly puts her hands around your neck as you stand and bump her upwards so you can get a better grip on her legs.  
You slam open your door and jump over the cabinet before sprinting down the hallway.

After running half way down the hallway, you stopped dead in your tracks.

your mother was cowering in the corner as you two locked eyes.

"RUN MY PRINCESS PLEASE! TAKE CARE OF CHARA!" She cried out.

  
Then, a tall and broad man appeared, walking over to her.

He planted his knife into her stomach, ripping out her organs and throwing them about.

The man laughed and whipped out his penis before trying to ejaculate on one of her organs.

   
"MOMMY!" Chara cried out.

  
You almost dropped her.

  
You realised she could see this too.

  
The man turned around and stared straight at you smiling, still touching himself openly.

You noticed your father on the floor.  
His intestines and other internal organs sprawled Out from within the pits of his torso.

  
Luckily chara didn't see him as she was facing the other way now.  
She was too afraid to see her mother in such a state.

You instinctively start running as the man calls out Chara all the while cumming on your mother.

You lose your balance as you slide over a small pool of blood.

The man cooed your name, along with another sound of multiple footsteps behind you.

You continued running, trying to stop yourself from throwing up.

  
Blood everywhere.  
So much blood.

   
You speed down the stairs and jump off the last step.

It gave you quite a boost towards the door.

The door was wide open, the window was quite noticeably smashed in.

You were outside now, giving one last glimpse back at your house.

Your blood froze.

  
multiple figures were chasing after you.

  
Your fear kicks in and you leg it.

  
Too focused to look back.

  
Of course.  
It was your luck that you lived in the middle of a farm with no neighbours or services within the next 10 miles.

You give one last look behind you and see that the intruders are still after you.

   
You're sprinting so fast.

   
Heavy breathing, panting wildy.

Your sides ache as you've ran so far in such short time.

Adrenaline is pumping.

  
You head into a forest out of sight from you pursuers.

  
You push pass various trees and bushes.  
Leaves and branches smacking you.  
You used your face as shield to protect chara.

  
A branch whacks you full force and you both topple forward down a small hill.

  
You can hear footsteps behind you getting closer and closer along with the sound of a man.  
   
"FIND THEM NOW!" Someone had yelled at whoever they was commanding.

  
You both stayed low hoping would not find were your were hiding.

  
After about 10 minutes of waiting they became nervingly close to you.

   
"FOUND THEM!" Another male voice yelled, putting his torch on you.

  
Your fear forcing you too your and your sister to your feet once again.

surprisingly, you were increasing your speed despite your lack of energy.

  
It was just cracking dawn, with only slight light for you to see where you where heading to.  
   
The footsteps had faded and seemed to stop as you got to Mount Ebott.

You stopped when you both crawled into a small hole that lead into a large cave.  
Breathing in and out, you clenched your sides as they ached.

Your throat and chest slightly stinging from the sharp inhaling.  
 "Oh my god...." You huffed, still regaining what happened.

Your legs where hurting and the cave was pretty dark.

   
"Chara, y' Okay?" You asked, still breathing heavily.  
 "Y-yeah" She replied.

She sounded a little shaky herself, she was being very strong.

 "Tibia honest.." You started.  
"I ran faster than Sonic then and I am not telling a fibula"

  
Oh god.

  
such a terrible and scary situation yet you still managed to crack a joke.  
   
Chara was only six but she understood perfectly.

She played enough doctor and dentist games.

  
It seemed to effect the mood badly though.

Poor kiddo.

she was definitely going to have the same problems as you when she grew more understanding.  
   
Damn.

  
only now the situation kicked in.

  
You almost died.

   
"Sis?" Chara called out, a slight tinge of worry and fear in her voice.

 "Yeah?"

 "Where are we..?" She asked, coyly playing with her hands.

 "U-uhm. remember the cave we used to play in when it was raining? This is that cave.." You responded.

  
 What the fuck do you do in a situation like this?

   
You're parents are most likely dead.

You're homeless for now.

there are people out there trying to KILL you and your sister.  
You gotta try take care of her too.

You thought hard for a moment.

...

You could sleep with chara until the morning in the corner of the cave.

it seemed better than going back to a house that probably was still filled with murderers and brutes.

  
You couldn't see that well, You scooped chara up in your arms and kissed her forehead.  
 

Do not cry.  
   
You must not scare her.

   
You can fix this.  
Just go home tomorrow.  
call the police and hide in your room with chara until they arrive.

If you get into any trouble, you know how to fight and you have a knife.

Right now, you and chara surviving is a major priority.

No matter what you have to keep Chara safe.

She is all you have right now.

 You continued to walk around the cave in pitch darkness, unaware of your surrondings.

You seem to suddenly feel as if you're floating.

You're falling.

  
You switch around so chara is on your stomach, using your body as a cushion to protect her or loosen her fall.  
 

Then, you feel nothing and suddenly lose all consciousness.  
   
 Everyone has heard the stories about going to Mount Ebott.

  
You go there..

 But you never, ever return.

 

   
*Checkpoint_Saved*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the whole thing again.


	2. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ur the cool big sister in this chapter and protect chara ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to type *Clicks fingers*

You feel something soft and hear slight murmurs of some people speaking around you.

You gently open your eyes, You where leaning on you side in perfect view to see Chara and...

 

A **cat**?

 

You shoot yourself upwards, Giving yourself a slight head-rush from moving so fast.

Your vision went a bit strange for a while, like when you stare at the sun and afterwards there's a multi-coloured dot where ever you look.

 

except...

it was completely covering your vision.

 

You rub the back of your head as you wait for it to fade.

 

"Ah! Howdy Human!" Came a high pitched voice.

It sounded pretty cutesy, like they where some sort of child. 

 

"Sissa!" Chara called, You could only see slightly as the headache started to fade away slowly.

 

The loud voices clearly didn't help.

 

"Hey.." You managed to spit out.

 

Your throat was quite dry after you'd ran so fast and so far.

You where pretty proud of yourself for managing to escape.

But,

you where still quite upset that you still had to deal with the burden of your parents death.

There was no way anyone or anybody could survive with so much blood loss.

There was suprisingly, a lot of blood.

way too much for anyone to survive.

 

 

You begin to remember the images that quickly developed into your mind, like a slideshow.

 

How did Chara manage to come to you if they had gagged her.

Surely the intruders where going to kill her or...

 

Had they planned a rather disgusting way for her to die.

Where they planning something sexual with her?

 

Oh god,

you couldn't bare image the poor thing having to go through that.

It sickened you, she was only six. A small light of rage flickered within you.

Until something you heard had perked your interests more than that.

 

Chara had a large crimson red heart floating in front of her chest.

 

"Now go on! Walk into the Temmie Bulle- I mean Temmie Flakes!"

 

and with that, multiple cereal flake looking things had appeared infront of Chara.

She reached out preparing to touch as many as possible.

A natural instinct overcome you as you used your body and shielded her from the flakes.

They hit you square in the back as you both fell backwards into a pit of flowers.

 

You got up instantly and placed her behind you in a protective stance. Knife ready in your hand.

 

"HAHAHA, YOU **IDIOT**." It laughed.

Okay, that thing was creepy as fuck and seriously not friendly, you perched yourself ready to charge.

 

"IN THIS WORLD, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED" It laughed, menacingly and you didn't like it.

 

It just made you mad.

 

"Hehe. Well then, in that case." You giggled, keeping your voice monotone.

 

intimidation was key.

 

You pushed yourself forward, knife clenched in your hand and you prepared your attack.

 

Multiple flakes appearing around you as a multi-coloured heart appeared in front of your chest.

 

 

You dodged most of them.

 

 

You hit downwards and The cat dodged it.

You then started moving to the side.

You kicked it in the face as it shot away.

watching it as it started clawing at the ground to regain their structure.

they began to sprint at you.

 

They jump and produce a large amount of temmie flakes.

 

They all hit you at once.

 

You stumbled over, clutching your chest in pain.

you grimaced and clenched your teeth.

 

You propped yourself up once again as you hit them again with the knife.

 

Perfect hit.

 

You seemed to slice some of their ear off.

 

Chara squealed at the sight.

 

The monster threw multiple flakes at you, which hit you.

Only then to begin retreating into the darkness.

 

 

You fell to the floor, clenching your chest harder.

You where gripping your left breast so hard it went numb but you couldn't help it.

You where in pain and your headache from earlier had returned.

Your sight blurred, you smelt a strange scent as your body became extremely hot and tired.

You could feel yourself losing conciousness, every sense seemed to disappear.

Apart from your hearing. 

You could hear the distance cries of Chara telling you to wake up.

From the way you could hear air swooshing it sounded as if she was shaking you.

"C-Chara I'm okay." You tried to move but couldn't.

 

You couldn't move, see or feel but you could hear everything.

 

You could hear approaching foot steps, and a warming male voice speak.

 

"Oh dear! My poor children." He gasped.

 

"P-p-pleasse h-he-help us" You spoke.

stuttering as your head started to swirl and swerve.

 

You cannot open your eyes.

 

You feel physically and mentally **crushed**.

 

You couldn't hear anything or anyone but yourself. 

The silence drove you insane, You needed to think of anything.

Maybe even a song.

Ah. yes.

That song..

The one mum used to sing.

 

You missed her already.

 

You wish that you could've done something to protect them.

 

....

 

 

It was too late anyway.

Mum and dad where gone, you could only live with the faint memories as you grew.

 

At least Chara was here.

 

You need to protect Chara.

 

 

***Gamepoint_Saved***


	3. Not one explanation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Asgore in the way you wish you wouldn't have.

You wake up once again, Gah, you needed to stop passing out so much.

 

The room was silent and there was a single lit lamp.

The room had another bed on the opposite side of the room.

There was a oak wardrobe that looked dusty and unused.

The floor was a yellow carpet and the room was painted white.

You could see various picture frames of some weird goat looking humans?

Maybe the owner had a fetish for drawings about people like this...?

You put all your focus on the plate on the centre of the floor.

 

It was some type of pie or cake?

It didn't matter which, as long as it didn't have poison or anything like that in it.

You got up and walked over to the pie and picking it up.

 

There was a small note on it saying.

____________

Dear sissa,

I mad frends with the monster man! He is realy nise!!!!He let me help him make some food for you!

I told him that you lik buttascotch and cinmon and I showded him mommys special recipe!

He said Hes goin to take caure of us!!! 

He is realy nice i swear! I tink you 2 ar goin to b best frends!

Xxoxoxoxoxox

Luv u a lot 

Chara!

____________

 

 Her referring to the man as a monster has got you feeling slightly unsettled,

but,

the letter was so heartwarming that you shook it off as some type of nickname for him.

Her casual speling mistakes just made you laugh at how cute she sounded.

She was a cute little snowball!

that nickname reminded you of some cool memories (quite literally)

Just like the time Chara saw snow for the first time!

Haha!

Dad was so funny when he hid in that snowman, we scared mum so good after he'd jumped out of it!

All of us were covered in so much snow!

and when Chara and me when sliding down the hills with them! 

You couldn't wait to get back home and see mom and dad again, you needed to do that again!

you couldn't wait for more snow, you loved it! 

Favourite season!

Maybe mum and da-

 

...

 

Oh yeah.

 

You'd almost forgotten they where both killed.

heh,

those memories used to be so happy but now they're just sad.

You wonder if  Chara was young enough to forget about them. 

Ah right. Chara where was she?

 

 

You sat on the bed, gently pressing your feet against the soft carpet.

 

It felt nice and warm.

 

Re-reading the letter and thinking about how this could work out or what you where going to do when you got back home.

You needed to see what Chara had wanted first though.

Would she want to stay here?

or,

would she want to leave and   
go home or somewhere else?

You figured Chara still had your bag on so you swiftly stood up, carefully this time so you wouldn't get another headache. 

You gently made your way over to the door, checking out the surrondings.

Maybe if the man was a goat monster.

 

Like from Pokemon?

Probably not in the enslavement and battling way though.

 

You opened the door and peered out into the bright hallway, it had a rich brown coloured wooden floor with light yellow wallpaper.

No windows however, the entire house smelt like delicious foods.

So many types all at once, it was way too difficult for you too list them all. 

 

You heared a slight noise come from the stairs when you passed.

Like fire being thrown or the whoosing sound when something merely misses you by a millimetre.

 

You pause and ponder. Should you go down there?

 

after moments of debating, you jumped over staircase handles and onto the lower floor.

It wasn't too high as you where pretty tall anyway.

 

You seemed to be in some type of basement.

It smelt damp and like wet and rotten wood, It was quite chilly compared to upstairs.

The hallway had nothing in it.

Just a few turns and it became even longer.

Until you saw a dim light only for it to fade and the sound of people talking.

You'd clearly must've missed something as the room seemed to get suddenly unbearably warmer.

 

You started running towards thr heat, not enough to tire you but fast enough to not miss anything.

 

Oh.

 

So he was a goat man,

you will definitely check that off your list of "Creepy shit you've seen".

 

He instantly had a guilty face as he saw you approach.

What'd he do?

If it even was a he.

 

"A-ah.. Hello child" He smiled, another hint of guilt in his voice as he stuttered.

 

"Hello sir" You replied politely.

You looked down at Chara and gasped, you felt your eyes widen.

 

Ohmygod,

 

ohmygod what the holy fucking hell is this!?

why is she covered in smoke!?

why does she smell like smoke!?

is she burnt!?

was the glow you saw actually just fire?

 

What the absolute hell just happened.

 

"Please call me asgore." He gulped and cleared his throat preparing to say something else.

"Chara has wished to leave this place and go home, but I need to warn you.

Be careful out there.

Watch out for TORIEL and her ROYAL GUARDS.

They will kill you!

Please stay safe on your journey home.

I shall leave now and please do not return."

 

As he said his final goodbyes and gave us both a hug he left and vanished down the hallway.

You turned to face chara as she stood with a large grin.

 

"I just played with fire! He is magic!" She said very proud about the situation.

You could only giggle at her remark, You took the bag of her and grabbed your Ipod.

Her ipod was also strangely also packed along with her bright green earphones. 

 

"I hope you're not telling me a fibula about wanting to go home" You joke.

 

She tries to act annoyed but ends up bursting out with laughter.

With that you plug in your earphones and put on Holding on to you by Twenty One Pilots.

You hold Charas hand as you open the door.

A wild whiff of cold air hits your face.

You walk out into the snow.

 

Heck, YES!

 

You and Chara loved going out in the snow! 

You instantly ducked down and started making a snowball throwing it straight at chara.

She dodged pretty quickly which left you startled for a slight moment,

just where did she learn that trick from,

the cheeky badger.

 

You dodged one of her oncoming snowballs to before unleashing into a fullout snowball fight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Checkpoint_Saved*


	4. Snowball fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a cute snowball fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The battle begins!

 

You rush behind a tree as you frantically gather snow, rolling up balls of snow and carrying as much as you can in one arm.

Your little sister runs up to you from behind the tree and showers you with snow as she pulls the branches down.

You scream as you are covered from head to toe with ice.

You shake it off,

some going down you top and freezing your back.

You are so cold that you freeze in place as you realise she's coming at you with another pile.

 

you run quickly trying to avoid a pile of snow being thrown directly at you. 

 

 She dodges your snowball and charges straight at you with another snow patch in her hand.

She aims and throws hitting you directly in the head.

You jumped from suprise of her good aim and the sudden shockwave of an Icy feeling across your forehead 

 

You started laughing,

you thought what easier and better way could you get your revenge.

 

"Chara! Go hide and I will count to twenty! When I find you, you need to run and when I hit you with my snowball you're out! Okay?" You tell her.

Hoping she says yes, it will be a lot more fun.

 

"Okay! Close your eyes then!" She demanded, you closed them and counted

**1..**

**2..**

**3..**

**4..**

**5..**

**6..**

**7..**

**8, 9, 10!**

**11..**

**12..**

**13..**

**14..**

**15..**

16, 17, 18, 19! 

**20! Here I come ready or not!**

 

You opened your eyes,

your vision is focusing as you search your surroundings.

You look through the trees until your eyes see something quite unusual.

 

it looks like a tall skeletal figure,

It seemed to be smoking, you could see the thick whisps of smoke emerge from the cigarette.

It wore a long orange hoodie and dark brown shorts that showed of his leg bones.

He wore orange//reddish shoes with white shoelaces.

He was staring right at you.

 

no,

more like staring right through you.

 

behind you.

 

You turned your head behind you and you saw Chara,

the sneaky bugger.

 

She was slowly creeping up behind you.

Preparing to shove snow down your top.

Instead you'd hit her square in the face with a million snowballs

 

she jumped and screamed in suprise.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her.

You where baffled at the sight of her freaking out. 

 

Uh.. Was she okay?

 

you stared at her, wide eyed mouth also wide open.

You took a slight step back.

 

Uh.

 

You looked back to where the skelatal figure had been. 

 

It was gone or it was just either your imagination.

 

Chara was just standing now, staring at the floor.

She was zoned out or just day-dreaming.

 

How unusual, 

was she feeling okay?

 

 

"Chara! Y'ok?" You called out.

She seemed to wake up as her head shot up and she smiled at you.

In almost an instant, she threw a snowball right into your stomach.

 

it took the breath out of you for sure, but didn't wind you.

You felt that it would've if it had been any bigger you'd have been hurt.

Despite it being a snowball you think that there was a large piece of ice in it.

 

 

you laughed at her and the battle continues;

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OO! I finished it!  
> I did do it during school but the web crashed as my schools head removed the archive from being allowed on my sight


	5. Snowball fight - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fight goes wrong!  
> You meet the tall skelo and almost die, but it ends without you dying or passing out (Finally I can start chapters without using "I WOKE UP AND PASSED OUT THE END"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took two days to write because my wifi continually cut of at least a million times now..  
> ~Pray for me pls.

"Chara, I'm gonna put my music on! So if you can't hear me and you want me to stop but your thumb facing down!"

You called to her as she scurried away to collect snow.

 

"Mhm! Am I allowed to be in a resting spot?" She asked.

 

"Yes, That bridge by there is the resting spot." You said as you pointed to the strangely built bridge, it had some type of weird sides. 

 

You ignored it and put in your headphones.

 

COLOURBARS was playing.

It was your favourite!

You smile as you throw snow balls and dodge them in beat of the tune.

You danced while you played with Chara.

She was clearly having a good time, a very, very good time!

 

You ran out of snowballs and you where being chased down by a six year old with a passion to shove snow down your back.

Clearly not going to happen nope

nope

nope.

 

You continued to run, actually getting a little scared that you where going to have a freezing back.

causually as most people do they imagine a murderer chasing them and actually get scared.

 

You piled up more snowballs as one hit her square in the shoulder almost making her drop the snow.

She increased her pace and ran at you.

You tripped over the large branch and fell to the floor.

You were crawling across the floor now, panting you where actually scaring yourself as you suddenly had a vision of the same black figure behind you,

oh holy shit.

You instantly scrambled up,

your music blasting in your ear. 

"No, n-no please" You stuttered raising your arms up in defence,

tears poaring from your eyes, as the figure backed away.

You where surrounded in darkness.

Heavily breathing you reached out your arms to try grab something.

You feel nothing, You can still hear your music. You decided to sing along to the new song, ROTARY DIAL.

 

"Stitch, sew, cut ties. Stitch, Sew Live and die." You repeated,

your nerves calming and you whispered your chords, walking through the darkness.

 

"Call me, call me baby, check me on the cheek and all night, I'll wait for your reply. Now, listen, listen, listen here. I can't wait for you too die." You sung.

 

The darkness started too fade and you saw Chara standing behind a

 **skeleton**..? 

Jesus Christ why

 

blink.

blink blink.

 

You blinked multiple times, until you where certain it wasn't just you dream.

It definitely wasn't.

Your music had switched back to colourbars.

Without it there would be such an awkward silence.

You gently raised your hands to your head about to scratch an itch that appeared,

Freezing when the taller skeleton moved slightly.

Your eyes where open wide and extremely aware and self-conscious.

You put your hands to your head and removed one headphone.

They could've probably heard the music from that distance.

You where quite open and wasn't afraid to have to break the silence.

 

You opened you hands and clapped once, grasping your hands.

"Sooo.. What the heck just happened?" You asked, pulling a nervous laugh as you glanced at the pair.

Uh,

where any of them going to reply?

 

you felt your face tinge with warmth over the embarrassing scene.

 

"C-chara?" You stuttered,

maybe trying to break the silence was a bad move,

but you still had to try and help the current bad situation you where involved in.

She peered from behind the taller skeleton.

You couldn't see them that well as they where quite a distance apart but you could see movement.

You took a slow step forward, cocking your head slightly sideways.

Jumping slightly when your music blasted back to life. You could hear.

"Please help me out, delete the core." Came the sqeaky electronic voice.

You sighed as it sung.

Such a creepy theme to it,

about a game where people sold there souls to the devil and became ponies in the game.

"Chara??" You called out again,

reaching your hand out gently as if trying to tame a wild horse.

Walking towards them slowly, caustiously unknowing if the skeleton is hostile or not.

Approaching her slowly you saw the skeletons had one arm each raised in a protective stance.

You slowed your pace, eyeing the skeleton.

Until suddenly,

you heard the sound of a small pixel chord, like you where entering a battle.

 

A heart floated out infront of you chest.

 

Oh.

 

At an instant bones where thrown at you.

You jumped over most of them but tripped on the last one.

Your song was kicking in and it scared you almost.

 

Was this like that game? Am I going have to kill the skeleton.

 

"Sissa!" You heard Chara yell,

the taller skeleton pushed her back slightly, she lost her balance and fell landing on her backside.

 

You growled.

 

They where not gonna hurt her.

Not on your watch.

Your growling and obvious angry state startled him, as his eyes widened but quickly he returned to his natural emotionless face.

His eye was glowing orange and his arm seemed to be preparing to another attack.

 

" **Don't you fucking dare hurt her**." You clenched your teeth, brows furrowing as you marched your way towards him.

You were about nearly the same size of him, off buy a few inches though.

You walked right up to him as he stood in front of you, in your way.

You didn't care if he was a skeleton and had god damn magical powers that he ripped out of his ass to attack you with,

he was not hurting Chara. 

 

You stared each other down, moving to the side to get passed him as he moved in front of you.

This happened for about 5 minutes until you growled and pushed him aside to tend to Chara.

 

"Yo, Chara Y'okay?" You asked sitting her on your lap, you nestled her and made sure she didn't get cold.

 

"Y-ye-yes I a- PCHOO!" She sneezed before inhaling hard through her nose.

She had caught a cold from the weather, poor little thing.

It just wasn't going well for her.

You reached into your bag and grabbed a blanket along with her Purple teddy and wrapped her up.

You where about to lift her up when a sudden shock went through your back.

You spasmed slightly,

your headphones were ripped out from your phone as you pushed away.

 

 

"Ow, OW OW WHAT THE F-" You slapped your hand to your mouth and bit your finger hard to prevent yourself from swearing.

The music was blasting as well as unusual chords started to

surround it was your phone crashing and bugging out. 

 

"What the..?" You stared at your phone.

It was just playing the same static over and over again. 

 

GAME LOST.

 

You where puzzled 

 

"W-what wrong w-with your p-phone?" She asked pointing towards it.

 

"I don't know, what'd you think this means yo?" You replied. Unsure of what to think as you held it.

The phone released another shock into your body. 

 

"OUCH HOLY FUCKING ASSWIPES" You cursed loudly as you threw your phone against a tree, smashing The screen.

You covered your mouth as you realised that you had swore in front of her. 

 

Shegasped. 

"YOU SWORE! NAUGHTY!" She yelled pulling your cheeks and squishing them.

You laughed and removed her hands from your face. 

"Okay! I know!" You smiled, trying to hold back a wild and manic laugh.

Your phone released another loud beeping sound that went right through you, but was quickly ended when a bone shot right through it.

You looked at the skeleton, wide eyed as he smiled nervously, a clear sweat bead forming on his skull.

You Where sure he didn't have a cigarette while he was fighting but he was smoking again.

You giggled slightly

 

"Heh, thanks" You said.

 

"No problem kiddo" He responded, scratching his head coyly. 

Hmm, such sudden shy behaviour for a skeleton that tried to intimidate you earlier.

"I hate to ask you, but could you **patella** me your name?" You smiled at the joke pun.

You opened your mouth to speak but you where quickly cut off by a frantic child in awe.

 

"Oh! oh! My sissas name is Y/N and I am called Chara!" She answered, jumping around snuggling into the blanket and her plush.

 

"Hehe, Nice pun.. I found it pretty **Humerus** " You winked at the last word, as a hint just in case he didn't understand.

His smirk widened and he seemed to relax and his tense posture turned into a slouch.

"Uh, sorry for tryna kill you earlier..." He apologised, avoiding eye contact.

He looked guilty.

 

"Haha, it's no problem, just that what did actually happen?" You ask.

You'd forgotten about earlier in rage by the fact he pushed her over, it was probably on accident but it still made you mad.

Your brow furrowed as you thought hard.

Maybe it was like what you had when you where a kid?

A vision depicting on what you had been going through.

Like when you found a spider crawled on to you,

you kept having continuing nightmares about it until your parents had spent at least most of their allowance buying anti spider electronics.

 

"Well, from what I saw, I was walking to my sentry when I heard someone scream. You where stumbling on the floor and then your eyes rolled up to the back of your head and you started wobbling towards Chara. You looked like ya where gonna attack her." He explained to you.

Pausing at certain moments to see how you reacted and if you understood. 

 

"Wow, I better keep an eye on my mood then..." You said staring down at the floor.

The skeleton rested a hand on your shoulder and smiled.

 

"Ya sure? If you need help me and my bro can help?" He offered, peering into your eyes.

You thought about it for a second. You certainly needed help and you certainly needed help understanding were you where.

"Uhm, are you sure it's okay with you?" You ask.

 

Did he really feel comfortable helping you or did he just feel bad after he attacked you?

 

"Yeah, the house is a bit quiet, my bro could use some friends too" He reassured you.

"Then, yes I would like some help but only if you and your brother are comfortable with it..." You accepted, but would back out if his brother seemed uncomfortable or didn't like the idea,

would Chara mind.

“Chara, are you okay or comfortable living with the skeletons?” You asked her.

Was she going to be afraid of him for being a skeleton.

 

God,

was he even a skeleton?

 

“Yeah! I would love too!” She agreed.

She was clearly in admiration of the taller skeleton.

You wonder why, it seemed to be a speciality of hers.

Things others where usually scared of she loved, apart from spiders she hates spiders just like her big sister.

You seemed to be the same, but you also hated darkness more than spiders.

You where most likely afraid of what could be lurking in the dark and not the darkness itself.

But it still chilled you deep,

deep to the bone.

You smirked and giggled slightly realising the pun you’d just made.

The skeleton made a small hmm noise, as if asking what was so funny to you, in return, you raised your brow at him.

 

“What’s so funny?” He finally asked.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just thought of a pun.” You answered him,

 

putting your hand to your mouth to prevent yourself from laughing.

“What was the pun?” He eyed you, Raising one brow bone.

 

Despite being a skeleton he was very animate.

He blinked, yawned and could even make an ‘O’ shape with his mouth.

 

“Well, lets just say, the pun chills me to the bone.” You snorted before bursting out laughing, hand over your mouth.

You could hear Chara grunt.

“EVERYTIME OH MY GOD” She screamed, throwing her arms out into the air and walking around as if she was about to say the worlds longest rant ever.

 

You just laughed harder at her reaction, how cute.

Papyrus seemed to be trying to prevent himself from bursting out with laughter too.

 

“Haha, Chara actually acts like my bro!” He exclaimed,

clearly seeming impressed with her behaviour.

“You’d love to meet him, my bro’s cool..” He said smiling and winking at you.

You smirked at his pun and was slightly confused at what the wink was intended for.

 

“Oh, uh What’s your name? I never heard you tell me…” You asked, smiling awkwardly.

“My names Papyrus but you can call me Paps." He told you 

"My bro is called Sans by the way, but call him The Mighty Sans when you see him, It flatters him and he deserves some happiness to be honest.” He told you,

he seemed to pity his brother when he starting talking about him needing happiness.

“Where are we??” Chara butted in,

she was holding the bottom of her top now acting coy and shy about asking him questions.

You smiled, had little Chara started crushing on this bag’o’bones or was just infatuated with him?

 

You couldn’t blame her,

 

being honest now,

you could actually Feel yourself become attached to him as you both seemed to have interests in similar things and shared equal amount of love for our siblings.

you wonder if Sans and Chara would get along.

 

“Oh, well this is the underground, right now you’re in Snowdin and back there’s the Ruins.

Then up at least a few miles from Snowdin is the Water falls.” He seemed surprised at the question

 

“I need to ask, I was warned about them but, who is TORIEL?” You asked,

it troubled you by the fact you had to look out for someone you didn’t even know,

you’d hoped you pronounced the name right as well.

“She’s the queen of this place. I guess me and my bro are gonna have to make sure they don’t find ya." He plotted, 

 

"We need six souls to escape this place and we have five. It’s terrible the way the system works.” He grimaced,

clearly annoyed with the fact humans were most likely going to die if they try’d to live a normale life down here.

“Souls?” You heard Chara say quietly, almost a squeak

 

“I was told what they were before by a cat, but I forgot."

 

"what are souls again?” She asked.

 

“Gee kiddo you really are curious” He sighed,

he inhaled even though he doesn’t have lungs,

you’d ask him about his anatomy when you two where properly close and felt comfortable asking questions like that.

 

“Basically, did you see that floating heart shape when I threw bones at your sister? That was her soul.”

He replied casually as if he’d been asked these questions a million times.

“My turn to asks questions now…” He said, something about his voice had an edge to it that sounded suspicious.

“Uh.. Oka-“

 

“PAPYRUS!” Came a voice from across the bridge.

 

you looked over at papyrus, nervous expression pained over his face for a split second.

 

“PAPYRUS I HOPE YOUR NOT SLEEPING AGAIN! ARE YOU HIDING? PAPYRUS!” came the voice again.

 

 

 

*Checkpoint_Saved* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,412 WORDS IN 2 DAYS!  
> Should I do short chapters but update them really fast or long detailed chapters that take about 1-3 days?  
> (Leave comments below pls!)


	6. The skelebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet sans for a short moment and you're left alone with Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')

 

“PAPYRUS!” came the voice.

You could see a small skeleton approaching.

he was about an inch higher than chara.

He was quite broad and had wide shoulders,

He had a light blue necktie, wore a gray top and some dark blue trousers that where tucked into his blue boots.

He was also wearing blue gloves.

He did look extremely adorable and Papyrus could already tell.

 

“Told you. You’re both going to love him, Platonically as he’d say.” He smiled,

He seemed to look nervous again.

 

“PAPYRUS OH MY GOD ARE THOSE HUMANS?”

Sans had came to a halt before holding his hands to his cheeks in shock.

 

“Yeah bro” Paps replied casually.

 

“OHMYGOD!! HOW DID YOU CAPTURE THEM!!!”

 

“I haven’t” Paps shrugged.

 

“WHAT! THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Sans was getting agitated at his brothers lazy mood.

 

“Making friends” He smirked.

 

“OH! I WANT TO BE FRIENDS TO! HUMANS WILL YOU BE MY FRIENDS TOO!” He asked, almost begging us.

 

“Yes!” You and Chara instantly replied,

looking at each other and then laughed.

“MWEHEHEHE! HUMAN I HAVE FRIENDS! I AM GOING TO BE SO POPULAR! THE GREAT MAGESTIC SANS WILL HAVE SO MANY FRIENDS!”

He was loving the attention Chara was giving him.

 

“Hey bro, why don’t you go play games with the little one while I talk to the tall one." He suggested to his younger brother

"We’ll meet back at the house later?” He reassured him.

 

“YES, BUT PLEASE DO NOT BE LATE! HUMAN FOLLOW ME, THE LEGENDARY SANS!” He demanded offering a hand out to Chara.

She turned to you and you nodded as if to give her permission.

 

She then grabbed his hands and they both went off into the distance, leaving you and Papyrus alone.

 

“So, I guess I can ask you questions now?” He wondered, throwing you a side glance.

 

“Sure, I guess so but please nothing too personal.” You allowed.

 

What would he need to know?

“Orite.” He agreed with you, He then took his hand from his hoodie pocket and put it out in front of you.

You think of it as a friendly gesture and take his hand, you both start walking slowly.

-

 

“So, how did you get here?” He asked first.

 

“Hmm, It’s quite a long and bad story, so I hope you’re prepared for some type of explanation mixed with a rant, and a lot of swearing…” You told him,

 

this wasn’t gonna be easy to explain,

 

especially if you tried to sugar coat it but you were not sure whether you just wanted to be as Open though.

 

“Go ahead, I live with my brother so I am used to his rants to be honest.”

 

Okay here it goes,

 

“Well, so basically. Me, my sister and my parents live on a really nice farm not that far from the city." You started

"We have no neighbours and not really any proper civiliation in the next 10 miles…” You explained.

 

“Yeah..” He said, urging you to continue.

 

“Well, I woke up last night because something was on my arm."

"Then I heard screaming coming from outside and there was blood in my room"

"my cupboard was put by the door as if too stop someone from coming in, which would’ve failed because it opens on the outside, not the inside.” You continued,

Taking another deep breath.

 

“ I basically spent a while packing up so I could prepare for the worst"

"and only until about 15 minutes later I found out chara was on my floor, Drenched in blood, crying with some weird ass gag in her mouth.”

 

“Wait what type of gag?"

Like the kinky ball one or the shut the fuck up type?” He asked, sounding slightly agitated himself.

 

“Kinky type”

 

“You mean they were probably gonna…?”

 

“Yep, they were planning to end her life with a bang.” You snickered slightly.

 

Realising that was an accidental pun,

you where so evil jesus Christ. You always laughed at the worst times.

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to make that pun then.”

 

“Its fine. What happened then?” He asked

 

“Well, I cut the gag off and we basically sped that shit out of there."

"I never ran faster. I almost fucking died from tripping over the blood." 

You paused and inhaled.

 

"But to be honest the worst fucking part was watching my mother get ripped apart by a fucking maniac, poor Chara she saw mum but she luckily never saw the state dad was in."

 

images flooded your mind.

 

 

oh dear.

 

"H-He, It was just, I couldn’t, I should’ve…” You stopped dead in your tracks and let go of Papyrus’ hand as you went silent and remembered the images of your parents.

 

You could see their organs splattered everywhere.

You could remember your mother crying and her screaming.

You could remember seeing your father on the floor.

You could remember Chara screaming mothers name.

You could never forget those things.

 

Your knees dropped to the floor as you sat on your legs.

"heh heh..." You laughed sadly.

Feeling your chest grow tight.

 

Salty tears running down your face and falling onto the ground.

You stared at your hands, your eyes widening as you suddenly saw blood on them and then disappearing like dust.

 

You couldn’t hold it in anymore.

 

You clenched you sides as you let out a sudden cry, it was loud.

You frantically covered your mouth to muffle your crying.

Inhaling shakily before letting out another painfully sad moan as more tears decided to break loose.

 

You felt warm arms scoop you up as Papyrus held you too his chest in a bridal position.

 

you continued to cry but quieter.

 

He was surprisingly strong as he used one arm to hold you to his chest and the other to stroke your head.

You stopped crying after a while and started hiccupping and breathing heavily.

 

He removed your hair from your face.

You both stared at each other, faces alarmingly close to yours.

You could feel his breath as you both seemed to be getting closer to him, as if reaching for a kiss.

You wouldn’t mind it but you had felt it wouldn’t exactly help the situation or if it would do something that’d effect the way you both socialized.

 

You where friendly with him but you had literally only just met.

 

You where now inches, no, centimetres from his face.

You both stared into each others eyes, refusing to look away.

 

No not yet.

You needed more time.

 

You pulled back slightly and you both seemed to have the same idea because he pulled back too.

 

“Y’okay now?” He asked, slight pitiful look on his face.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda lost it there.” You apologised laughing quietly.

 

“It’s fine, your allowed to cry, I am not restricting you.”  

 

 “Okay…” You replied.

 

 You where getting a little tired as you felt your eyes get heavier and heavier.

“Hold on Y/N, I’ll take a shortcut. Just close your eyes.” He asked.

 You made a small mhm sound and closed our eyes tightly.

 

You felt a long lurching feeling on your stomach as if you’d just left it in that spot but dragged the rest of your body here.

 

The temperature changed drastically as it went from cold to warm.

He placed you on the sofa, removing  your bag carefully.

He disappeared for a moment only to reappear with a blanket and a pillow.

He lifted your head up carefully and pushed the pillow underneath you then placing the blanket carefully, you snuggled up and closed your eyes preparing to sleep.

 

You could felt something hard and rigid, with bumps like a bunch of teeth had just pressed against your cheek.

 

You lazily opened and eye slightly to see Papyrus had a slightly orange glow against his cheekbones?

 

Was he blushing?

 

It didn’t bother you as you where too tired to care right now.

You slowly faded into a deep sleep.

As Papyrus watched.

 

 

***Checkpoint_Saved***


	7. New friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a good time at the skelebro's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 hits! Thank you all :D

You awoke slowly to the sound of keys unlocking a door.

You kept your eyes closed and tried to drift back to sleep.

The door opened with an aggressive bang.

 

"PAPYRU-oh..." He stopped.

 

"Sissa?" You heard Chara call.

You turned, feeling an unfamiliar fabric at your feet, you felt something hard and boney. 

 

...

..

Oh.

 

You looked down to see papyrus staring at you, wide eyed, blushing at your movement.

Your eyes widened and started to go red yourself.

 

 

You had slept on Papyrus?

 

Well

He was sitting down and your feet where on top of his lap.

 

What was going on.

...

 

...

More silence in the room as you and papyrus never lost eye contact. 

...

 

...

It stayed like that until you suddenly got a shock of pain spark through you.

You yelped, grabbing your wrist with your hand as you rubbed it. 

 

Another sharp pain.

 

You bounced off the sofa and fell flat on your face, rolling backwards onto the floor. 

 

"OWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWWOWOW!" was all you could really produce as the shocking pain coming from your hand kept sparking.

 

You stood yourself up.

 

"Sissa are you okay?" Chara asked, sounded worried.

 

"Yeah, I am oka-FUCK OUCH!"

You where cut off as another sharp pain shot through your hand.

 

"LANGUAGE!" Both Chara and Sans yelled together.

They looked at eachother and started giggling.

Your hand wouldn't stop aching.

You looked over at Papyrus, he had a sorry look on his face.

 

You ran into what seemed like the a kitchen, you couldn't stop cursing as the pain shot through you and lasted shorter but hurt a lot more.

"HUMAN?! WHAT IS WRONG?" You hear Sans say

Him and Chara approach you worriedly. You turned to see if papyrus was still on the sofa but he clearly legged it or hid somewhere.

He probably didn't do anything to your wrist but why the hell did it hurt so much.

 

"Uh, ow ow, My wrist just really hurts." You told them.

 

"OH! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY! THE GREAT SANS CAN HEAL YOU!" He declared, striking a confindent pose.

 

"Uh, you can?" You could hear how small your voice sounded.

 

"YEAH! I HAVE MAGIC THAT CAN HEAL! WHAT CAN THE GREAT SANS DO!"

 

He had stars in his eyes now, oh my  god he was so cute.

 

You held out your arm, as he gently held you wrist.

 

He focused and stared at it.

 

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, his voice suddenly serious.

 

You pointed to the bone that stuck out slightly below your pinky finger,

you touched it lightly only to hiss between your teeth and shoot your hand back.

 

"Hmm, Has anyone held your wrist or have you landed on it?" He asked again.

 

"I'm not sure, I have been attacked and I did fall down here so maybe that could be the cause." You told him

 

You noticed Papyrus was back.

He looked tired and like he'd just been running.

His face was slightly orange and he was panting heavily.

Where had he gone?

You where about to zone out to think about it when you felt a cool hand gently hold your wrist.

You bite your other hand gently to numb the pain.

You stared at your wrist as it numbed, the green glow slightly appearing.

 

"Hmm.." He said to himself.

It looked like he was focusing a lot, you didn't want to ask him just in case it would startled him.

 

**Sans would definitely ask papyrus about this injury.**

 

You waited patiently, breathing slowly not moving a muscle. 

after about 15 minutes he removed his hand and the glow faded.

You moved you wrist slightly, there was no stinging pain or sharp outbursts anymore. 

 

"Better?" Sans asked.

 

"Yes, much better, thank you." You thanked him.

 

"RIGHT, ME AND MY BRO ARE GOING TO GO BACK TO OUT STATIONS!"

PLEASE. DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR TO ANYONE IF THEY KNOCK AND KEEP THE BLINDS CLOSED PLEASE" Sans explained.

his usual confident posture appearing again.

 

"Okay, I will stay here and look after Chara"

"but can you please show me around and tell me where and where not to go."

You asked, it looked like a large house but there seemed to be not that many doors.

 

"SURE HUMAN, FOLLOW ME!" He declared handing out his hand to you.

 

Gee what was it with holding hands.

You accepted his gesture nonetheless. As

you placed your hand on his, he sped out the room as you where pulled to your feet.

 

 Jesus christ,

for a skeleton of that size he was strong as all hell. 

 

He showed you his room and asked you not to get it messy and said you and Chara are allowed to play with his figurines as long as you put them back and didn't lose or break any.

You couldn't go in Papyrus' room as it was locked and sans said it was probably too messy for you too see anything anyway.

 

"If only he'd pick up his god forsaken socks" You heard him mutter under his breath.

 

You couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Sans getting agitated over Papyrus not picking up socks.

 

..

 

"WELL! IT'S TIME WE PARTED HUMAN! I SHALL SEE YOU IN A FEW HOURS! IF YOU NEED FOOD, FEEL FREE TO MAKE ANY!"

And with that being said he ran down the stairs dragging papyrus along with him. There was a click at the door as he locked it.

You could hear sans yelling something but it was too muffled for you too hear.

 

 

"So what do you want to do?" You turned to chara smirking.

 

"I am quite hungry..." She grumbled,

furrowing her eyebrows and following that remark her stomache had grumbled. 

 

 

You smirked.

 

"Do you know what time it is" You said, staring right into her eyes.

 

She gasped and started hopping about

"ITS SPAGHETTI TIME!" you both repeated charging into the kitchen you found the spaghetti some tins and a cooker

 

YES

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY I LEFT SO SOON BUT MY DOG WAS BEING ATTACKED BY ANOTHER.  
> Haaaaa, Bruno (My dog) had is eye bitten open so I just came back from the vet.


	8. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus' point of view  
> *Also warning for uhm smut. He does the diddily with himself ;;))))  
> (I am going to hell u r all coming with me)  
> and paps talks to sans afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans knows about your kinks Papyrus.

Papyrus' P.O.V (Point of view)

\---

 

He had watched you sleep so silently.

You looked so vulnerable. 

So sweet.

 

 

You bent down to her face admiring her appearance.

 

 

You'd only just met her and you only knew so little about her.

 

Yet your soul ached for hers.

 

 

He stared at your chest as you breathed in and out softly.

He wondered how your anatomy worked.

Well..

 

You'd at least ripped out Charas organs multiple times before but you've heard a young adults body differs greatly from a childs.

 

You didn't even know how old she looked.

She looked a year younger than you, she looked about 19 years old. 

 

...

 

You clenched her wrist hard placing it over her head as you sat on top of her.

You stared at her closely, inspecting her movement and face.

You pressed down onto her wrist.

She whined in her sleep and arched her body slightly, inches away from making contact.

you felt your bones tremble.

You sqeezed harder and heard a cracking sound.

You immediately let go of her wrist, Eyeing her expression for any pained looks or if you caused any damage.

Nothing but a mark of your skeletal fingers.

You stood up hoping that what you had just done was part of your heat cycle or something.

 

You wondered if Charas genocide routes in the past had something to do with the death of her parents and maybe even her sister.

had this time she'd managed to save her sister?

or was her sister just a new thing?

 

Chara usually remembered him and they both knew about eachother.

Was it a true reset?

or was this a sign things could go well?

You gently moved her legs upwards and placed them on your lap after you sat down on the Orange sofa.

You felt yourself drifting asleep.

...

..

...

BANG

You woke up startled,

her foot was digging into your crotch now

oh no,

You looked over her.

She opened her eyes and then closed them again.

"PAPYRU-oh".

You stared at sans and felt your face go hot.

"Help" You mouthed to him.

 

 

"Sissa?" You had heard chara squeak out. 

oh no.

You stared at Y/N. Wide eyes, hoping she didn't move.

She did.

You held back a grunt as your face got warmer.

you bit down hard onto your hand to mask your clear arousal.

She moved her foot in the perfect yet worst position.

Right place.

Wrong time.

\--

You had to leave quickly, this heat became unbearable.

She stared at chara and then at you.

Her eyes widened and she gasped quite loudly. 

She opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly yelped. She clutched her wrist.

 

The one that you'd grabbed.

Oh no.

 

"Sissa are you okay" Chara asked.

Y/N was about to reply when she cursed and fell off the sofa. 

You would've helped her but you took notice of your glowing boner.

you quickly hid it with the blanket.

Looking at sans.

 

"Help" You mouthed again.

He nodded, looking slightly disturbed yet determined to help.

 

"Human!" He had yelled.

She ran into the kitchen, Giving you once last glance. 

....

...

You teleported to your room.

fuck fuck fuck you had to do something quickly.

..

...

You grabbed one of your pillows as you quickly thrust into it.

You removed your shorts down to your knees.

You bit hard into another pillow as you continually kept speedping up, repeatedly thrusting.

you couldn't make too much noise as they where only downstairs.

You panted.

biting harder onto the pillow to prevent yourself from causing a loud moan that would probably disturb them.

 

After a small amount of times you came. 

orange sperm being released from your penis.

You had to get downstairs quickly to avoid suspicion 

\--

You put your shorts back on and wiped away your sweat.

checking yourself in the mirror for any Give away with what you'd just done.

If she asks, you went running quickly to deliver something. 

 

\--

You were back,

sans seemed to be healing her arm.

 

Thank god.

You saw her stare at you.

you just awkwardly stared back at her, hoping she wouldn't ask.

she turned back to sans.

\--

She had asked for a tour around the house quickly before me and sans left.

He reached her arm out to her, giving you a side glance when she took it.

You felt a twinge of jealousy twinge tug at your soul. 

\--

You waited patiently.

When the tour was over (quite quickly) sans pulled you outside quickly locking the door frastically.

...

He stared at you, almost glaring at you as he raised his browbone.

 

"What?" You asked, tucking your hands into your hoodie pockets and grabbing your cigar.

 

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY..." He pouted, crossing her arms.

"I saw the marks on her hand and the.." He grimaced and stopped speaking, clearly in disgust.

 

"Bone-r" You'd laughed if it wasn't for the glare he gave you.

 

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS PAPYRUS! YOU ALMOST BROKE HER WRIST COMPLETELY!" He yelled.

 

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! It's my heat I can't control it!" You apologied.

"please, take the kiddo out so I can ask her out. I don't want to do anything stupid while I'm in heat" you pleaded.

 

"FINE! BUT DON'T KILL HER!" He said drastically waving his arms upwards.

 

"Thanks bro." You thanked him as you both headed towards each others stations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dying.  
> Okay all in all we are all going to hell and I am the one leading all U sinners there.


	9. SPAGHETTI TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spaghetti time is cut shortly.

You and chara instantly run into the kitchen while chanting spaghetti party over and over again.

Jesus it's been a while since you had one of those

Your parents usually stopped you because spaghetti would be everywhere.

BUT

NOW WAS NOT THE TIME

SPAGHETTI TIME

 

-

 

You both search the cupboards desperate for spaghetti.

 

Finding at least 2 packs, you find a large pan and turn the oven on. 

 

Placing hot water into the pan you then snapped the spaghetti pieces into the place.

whacking your self in the eye during the process.

 

You grabbed a chair from the living room for Chara to sit on as she started stirring it wildly.

 

 

"OMIGOD CHARA CALM DOWN" You yell restraining her hands.

She looked out at you both and burst out laughing.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

 

You both went silent and you turned the cooker off, carefully and quietly.

 

 

"Hide" You whispered.

She nodded and went upstairs with her.

Opening the door to sans room.

You both ran in there and shut the door slowly.

...

..

...

Silence.

utter

complete

silence.

...

..

Another knock,

except it seemed to sound like they where bashing the door more than hitting it.

...

..

Of course your spaghetti party was ruined, once again.

except you feared who could be at the door.

Whoever it was, they where desperate.

...

...

KNOCK KNOCK!

Another frantic set of knocking.

...

"PAPYRUSSSS!" You heard someone that sounded like a female call,

a slight woo to her voice.

Along came another pair of frantic knocks.

...

"PAPYRUS HONNEYY, OPEN UPPP!" She called. Who was she?

...

...

The knocking stopped.

You slowly walked up to door of sans room,

listening closely to see if you could hear anything else.

...

...

"PAPYRUS HONEY! THERE YOU ARE!" She screamed, following on with a bunch of mwah sounds.

 

"What the fuck do you want..." His voice was deadpanned,

holy shit,

either she was an ignorant bitch or Papyrus was just being a dick.

 

"TO SEE MY SWEET BOYFRIEND OF COURSE, YOU!" She squealed.

The word "Boyfriend" Had started a spark of jealousy from igniting within you.

You didn't have major feelings for him but you did have admittedly a little crush.

 

"We don't even date anymore, I broke up with you ages ago." He declared

 

"OH PAPYRUS! YOU AND YOUR JOKES! NOW LET ME IN AND WE CAN CATCH UP ON OUR BONDING.."

She implied bonding as sex.

The jealousy had ignited within you.

This bitch wouldn't leave him alone.

 

"Ew no, Cya Bitch" He laughed,

you didn't hear her say anything else

but a huff and a grunt broke the silence before you'd heard another set of heavy footsteps treading through snow.

 

...

Silence again..

 

"Chara? Y'ok?" You asked her,

slowly turning to see her hunched up shaking and crying silently.

 

"Holy shit chara? What's wrong?" 


	10. Questions and answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness, Anger, happiness, fluff and love all in one chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Not gonna hold you up for long but omigod thank you so much for almost 300 hits overnight I am so happy ;')  
> This chapter is about 18,642+ characters long (Thank u wordpad 4 calculating it)  
> But a lot of good and bad stuff happen  
> (I love you all thank you 4 your comments yo)

“Holy shit chara? What’s wrong?” You asked, hurriedly crawling up to her.

 

“We’re going to die aren’t we?” She asked.

 

“No! Why on earth would you think that?” You wondered.

How on earth did she come up with that??

 

“Sans told me he wants to be a royal guard, Asgore said to watch out for them!” She told you.

 

“But Sans and Papyrus would never hurt us!” You reminded her, something about her was off.

 

“Yeah but even the cat temmie seemed nice and then it tried to kill you! It’s kill or be killed!”

Was she suggesting killing them?

“You’re not going to kill them. Don’t you dare even begin to think about that…”

You gave used your intimidation face,

a mix of disgust, anger and hatred.

 

“But they’re monsters! There is a reason why humans trapped them down here for hundreds and thousands of years!”

She stopped crying and was instead getting worked up.

 

“The only reason humans trapped monsters down here was because they were big assholes and clearly you are proving my point!”

"Yeah but it is unfair!"

"How come they're allowed to hunt and kill us easily and we let them off with mercy but then when we try to kill them it is wrong!"

She was getting really heated up now.

"Because that's not how it works! They need to be shown how to love! Sans and Papyrus haven't attacked us yet have they!"

You reassured her.

 

"Papyrus attacked you." She pointed out.

 

"Yes but he was trying to protect you." You also pointed out,

you where feeling a bit hot headed now.

 

"He pushed me over.."

For a 6 year old she alarmingly knew a lot to say.

 

"He was trying to get you to stay back. You just lost your balance." 

She couldn't respond instantly.

You saw her face get redder as her eyebrows furrowed further, her eyes widened and she clenched her fists.

until finally she let all of her rage out

“I HATE YOU! JUST BECAUSE I AM YOUNG YOU TREAT ME LIKE I AM AN IDIOT! I WISH YOU DIED INSTEAD OF MUM! YOU’RE THE NASTY ONE NOT ME! YOU JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND! YOUR TOO FULL OF YOURSELF TO UNDERSTAND!”

She yelled at you, turning her back to you as she continued to cry and weep.

 

That was the final straw.

 

You walked towards the door and opened it, turning to say one last thing.

 

“Chara, when mum and dad where killed how sad were you? Now, do you want to kill all the baby monsters parents and make them feel sad, No."

 

"Now snap out of it and talk to me when you aren’t behaving in such a mean way and if you kill anyone.

 

"You’re not going to have a fun time with me, even if your my FUCKING sister or not.”

 

That was what you’d finally said before closing the door, leaving her alone in sans room.

 

 

\--

You made your way to the stairs, tripping at the top and falling down them.

Whacking and hitting the most painful places.

When you landed at the bottom you didn’t feel sad, you just felt angry.

“FUCKING FUCK ASSWIPES! COCK SUCKING MOTHERFUCKER DICK WIPING STRAWBERRY PIGEON!” after you’d finished cursing you reached up to grab a pillow.

Pressing it to your face you screamed.

 

"FUCK OFF PIGEONS"

Usually when you'd get worked up you'd scream random words aggressively,

but never this loud.

You turned to the side and unzipped your bag,

grabbing a large blanket and your knife.

 

You placed the blanket on the floor and sat on your knees,

rocking your body as you stabbed the blanket furiously, venting your frustration.

 

The blanket wasn’t enough.

You threw it away.

 

You pressed the knife up to your neck, then to your wrist.

But didn’t have enough courage to slice or cut either of them.

Eventually you threw the knife bag into the bag.

You plopped down face in the sofa as you proceeded to groan and scream.

Trying to easily vent your anger.

…

…

You went silent for a moment. Squeezing your eyes shut, as your hands gripped your hair.

You swear you could’ve gone to sleep but you where instantly brought back to reality when a voice broke the tension.

 

“Nice temper tantrum, what was that for?” Papyrus said.

He seemed angry with you, so you didn’t reply you just looked at him.

 

Emotionless.

 

His features changed almost at an instant.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

 

That was enough to break you.

 

You smiled at him crookedly as the tears fell.

You squeezed your eyes shut and held your mouth closed with your hand.

He picked you up and sat down with you on his lap.

It was unnecessary but you definitely needed the comfort.

You turned to face him, arms and legs wrapped around him as you buried your face in his chest proceeding to cry as he pat your hair and held your back.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked,

you looked up at him and locked eyes.

“Chara is having homicidal thoughts and I don’t know what to do."

"Everythings gone so wrong and Chara wishes that I fucking died with our parents and that she hates me"

"so officially no one loves me anymore, not even I love myself anymore! I just want to die.”

 

His browbones lowered at the ends.

 

“Look, Y/N you are loved, someone out there loves you. They love you a lot” He reassured you.

 

“That’s all a lie!"

"No one would love me, I am a fucking mess.” You explained.

 

“But I love you…” Papyrus suddenly came out with.

 

 

He loved you?

 

No!

He doesn’t he is lying!

He loves someone else.

 

“No you don’t Papyrus! You could never love someone like me” you repeated over and over again.

Crying harder as more tears began to flow

 

He grabbed your face making you look into his eyes through your blurry vision.

 

“I do love you and I can prove it.” He offered.

 

“You can’t prove it!"

"Please don’t make yourself uncomfortable to flatter me please!” You beg.

 

“I am not making myself uncomfortable."

"I know we’ve only know each other for a few days but My soul has been tugging at me and it refuses to stop going crazy whenever your around me."

"I hate seeing you in such sad mood because clearly you’re an amazing person and I just love you."

"I love you so much and I want to be able to call you mine.” He explained.

 

He said everything perfectly, no stuttering, no mistakes.

It sounded like it came from his soul but you didn’t know how to reply.

 

You where about to open your mouth to say something else,

when his eye had flickered orange.

 

You stared at his glowing eye. He smirked at you.

He then slightly open his mouth a little so you could see a florescent orange tongue appear.

 

You stared at his mouth

until,

he roughly grabbed your chin and pressed his mouth (More like teeth) against yours.

 

He opened his jaw slightly pushing his tongue past your own lips.

It felt soft and wet like a human tongue but softer.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pushing his tongue further down into your mouth.

 

You pushed your lower body into his, rocking slightly.

He almost bit down on his own tongue as he grunts in your mouths.

He removes his tongue from yours, as you are both left with your mouths ajar, tongues hanging out from both of your lips

 

Papyrus rested your head against yours, smiling happily.

 

 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for such a long time now” He laughed, clearly proud of himself.

 

Yet a tinge of nervousness incase you pushed him away and declined his feelings.

 

“Same…” You replied.

 

“You mean, You love me too?” He said,

surprised that a human shared the same feelings for a monster like him.

“Yes. To be honest..."

"You’re hugs are nicer than anything and I secretly grew a small crush on you throughout the days"

"you’ve just been really nice and you seem to have the same interests as me"

"you have good puns and I would list so much more but there’s too much” you explained.

 

“Hehe, tibia honest, I am glad that I got to patella you about how I feel.” He smiled brightly.

Gaww he was so cute.

 

“I hope your not telling a fibula because I wouldn’t find it very humerus.” You joked

 

“Would you shoot me with your skele-gun if I was?” He asked

 

“Nah, I don’t own one but I would leave you outside to burn in the skele-sun” You replied

 

“Then I’d have to skele-run” He smiled, pinching your cheeks.

 

“Okay, I am skele-done with these can we stop” You laughed at your pun as Paps squished your cheeks

 

“Sure. Hey, do you want to go on a date tomorrow?” He asked

 

“Yep! But what’d we do about Chara and Sans?” You wondered.

He let your cheeks go and stared deep into your.

“I’ll ask Sans to take Frisk out somewhere and show her the waterfalls, we’ll have alone time here then.” He explained.

Your first date.

You hope there is some spaghetti.

 

He edged closer to your face.

 

 He bit at your lip gently before inserting his tongue back in your mouth again,

making mmm sounds that traversed through his mouth to yours.

It felt nice being loved.

But,

you felt this would be difficult.

 

Meanwhile, you enjoyed his embrace before it ended.

You’d both ended up lying down, cuddling on the sofa after you’d both become tired in the end.

You dragged your finger along his hoodie making circles and different shapes

while he played with your hair and tried plaiting them.

 

Eventually he fell asleep first, cuddling you with your legs intertwined.

You slowly fell asleep after, maybe you’d feel better and it would stop the crying outbreaks you’d have.

 

 

You didn’t want to know how it would effect you.

As long as everyone was happy you were too.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“Hey sissa! Sissa!” You had heard chara calling to you.

 

You woke with a grumble, followed by a small groan coming from Papyrus as he opened his eyes slowly.

You where still both tangled into each-other.

 

“Uh, hold on Chara, I am a bit stuck.” You told her,

trying to carefully manoveur your way out from Papyrus’ deep embrace.

 

You almost accidentally knee’d him in the hip and he’d almost elbow’d your face.

 

You got out by landing on the floor in a thud, landing exactly same as before.

It was near night, You could tell by the way the room was lit.

 

“Sans helped me with the spaghetti! You missed out on the party!” She explained.

Oh.

Well maybe some other time you could do it again.

“Spaghetti!?”

Papyrus’ head perked up,

eyes wide open and you could tell by the look on his face,

he was excited.

 

You swore that if he liked spaghetti as much as you did then you were definitely going to love him for a very very long time.

You weren’t even sure how long skeletons lived but you’d love him until one of you had died.

 

“Yeah, sissa loves it!” Chara told him.

You watched his expression change from surprised to happy.

 

You swear you heard him say "Nyeh" or something like that under his breath.

It was his week wasn’t it.

Firstly, he admitted his love for you and you returned the feelings.

Secondly, he was able to kiss and hug you A LOT.

He also arranged a date with you for tomorrow and you accepted.

And he now found out the one he loved also loved spaghetti.

 

If only.

 

If only your phone wasn’t destroyed you could’ve played that rap parody of Eminem.

Where he would sing the song except some words where replaced with his spaghetti.

 

You began hmming the song.

You could list the most of the lyrics with no problem.

“I love spaghetti.” He whispered to himself.

 

Okay,

you realised maybe you both had a strange addiction to spaghetti and you should probably stop acting like it was god or something.

 

\--

 

Papyrus teleported over to the table where he sat down and you walked into the kitchen.

 

“Oh, Can you please go and get me some mustard please” He asked

 

“Sure.” You accepted his request walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

You grabbed a yellow Mustard bottle and managed to find yourself some Salad Cream.

You walked over to Papyrus and gave him the ketchup bottle, you then took a chair that was next to him and sat on it.

 

“Y/N CAN YOU COME AND ASSIST THE GREAT AND LEGENDARY SANS PLEASE!” You heard him yell from the kitchen.

 

You got up and made your way over to the kitchen.

You saw sans as he struggled to reach the top cupboard.

You made a promise to yourself. You knew how strong and fast he was and no way where you going to laugh at him.

 

It would be too mean and it would be a death vow for you.

 

“What do you need help with?” You asked.

 

“Can you please grab me some of those plates?” He responded.

 

“Sure” You said as you easily grabbed them,

being careful not to drop them.

 

“Hey Sans could you leave my plate in the fridge?"

"I think I am gonna go have a quick shower if that is okay with you?”

 

Your hair hadn’t been washed for a while and you’d probably looked terrible.

You hadn’t even changed your clothes since day 1 and you’d slept in them too.

 

“OF COURSE HUMAN!"

"Just don’t use the blue shampoo because it is a special one please” His voice was actually quieter than usual. Was he okay?

 

“Thank you sans” You said, patting his head.

You left the kitchen and walked into the dinning room.

you’d never actually properly admired their house.

 

The sofa was a nice green shade and the flooring was a dark blue carpet, the walls were painted light brown and the dining table was a nice circular brown oak wood table with light blue laminate floor underneath.

 

 

You made your way over to the couch where you picked up your black bag from the floor.

You made your way up the stairs running your finger along the wooden banister.

You passed sans white bedroom door, it had paper on it saying knock first and other things.

you passed Paps room, it was a plain brown door with a single golden key lock on there and then next to it another white door.

 

The bathroom.

 

You opened the door and instantly smelt a lovely scent of clorine, like a public swimming pool.

Hopefully they didn’t bathe in that stuff.

The flooring was lovely white tiles arranged in a pattern like order.

One tile was out of place which made you feel extremely uncomfortable.

You went over to the sink where you stared into the mirror.

 

Oh geez.

 

You looked so bad, Your long hair was cobbed and mixed together almost like an afro.

result from sleeping so much that you’d now had mega bed head hair.

You placed your bag on the toilet seat and grabbed a brush, gently undoing the knots in your hair until it was back to its natural style and parting.

you hissed quietly when you tugged at your hair hard trying to remove one large knot.

 

You turned the shower on and pulled the glass back, letting it warm up before you got in there.

The wall was black and had some white and gold added into it.

It made it look very ‘posh’ and quite luxurious.

 

You set out a new pair of clothes. A light green top with short pink block sleeves and a single yellow breast pocket on it and some black shorts.

You undressed yourself and stared in the mirror.

 

Ouch,

 

You had a few bruises on your body.

Especially on your arms and you didn’t notice before but there was a bruise on your wrist, oddly shaped like a hand.

You where gonna ask sans about that later and if it was just a side effect of the magic.

 

\--

 

You put the worn out clothes to the side, remembering to wash them later.

you stumbled into the shower, being careful not to slip or fall.

The shower calmed you as you where now able to think better.

So what’d happened in the span of about 3-4 days?

Honestly you’d lost track of the time.

you had passed out and fallen asleep so many times that you have probably ruined your sleeping clock.

You grabbed the pink shampoo, something floral.

It smelt pretty nice.

You applied it to your hair, rubbed your hair until there where bubbles almost everywhere and washed it out.

Anyway, throughout that time you had at least done things human would usually take years to try do.

 

Okay so,

Your parents where dead,

You fell down some whole that had lead you into a magical universe full with strange monsters,

You met Asgore,

you left the ruins,

You met papyrus and Sans

and now you where in a relationship with a skeleton.

A cute and cool skeleton though.

 

Now, what where you going to do about Chara?

She was clearly struggling earlier on today with wanting to kill everyone but that seemed to have cleared up as sans wasn’t found dead

and they’d actually cooked something together.

 

You where probably gonna have a word with her later.

She needed a shower too.

You decided to get out soon.

 

Drying yourself with a nearby towel, you’d wiped the mirror so you could see yourself.

Ugh, you hated not having eyeliner on, that was main priority.

You felt naked and embarrassed without it and happily the eye liner had managed to last despite you crying so much.

You drew over your eye with the liquid eyeliner and then flicked at the end

before shaping and curving it to define it and doing the same with the other eye.

 

You stared at your almost naked body, You only had Pants on as you where checking out your ribs and your stomach.

You don’t know why but you loved the distinct line in between the middle of your left and right ribs just below your breasts.

You rubbed you hair with the towel, drying it enough for it to stop dripping but wet enough so it could dry naturally and curl.

You’d got out yours and Chara’s toothbrush.

Wow surprisingly you had brought the most convenient things with you could have despite being in such risky and sudden situation.

You brushed your teeth, carefully, grimacing at how yellow they appeared.

Poor paps having to kiss you with teeth like this.

You’d put on the colour block top and black shorts.

You had to admit you where looking a LOT better.

 

You unlocked the door and made your way back downstairs with the bag.

You noticed Papys jaw go slack when he saw you.

Staring at you with orange blush rising to his cheeks.

You felt your face getting quite hot too as you smiled.

 

“HUMAN! YOU LOOK COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!"

"TELL ME YOUR SECRETS ON HOW YOU LOOK SO NICE IN SUCH SHORT TIME!” Sans practically begged you.

 

Your face grew red and hot.

“Sure, I will when I have the time but right now Chara needs a shower.”

 

“HMPH?” You heard her.

She’d stopped eating her face half stuffed with spaghetti.

 

“Okay Chara you definitely need a shower, come on” You told her.

 

She nodded, finishing chewing the food.

Papyrus was still staring at you so you gave him a kiss on the forehead and patted sans head.

 

\--

 

She ran up to the bathroom and you washed her.

You where sisters and she was six and you usually washed her almost all the time,

your mum was usually busy cooking food or cleaning so Chara was comfortable with it.

      

The bath was full to the brim with bubbles and you both gave each other bubble beards and pretended you where pirates.

 

After Chara was cleaned you dried her, washed her face and brushed her hair.

She brushed her teeth herself.

She looked cute again.

You sadly didn’t really pack that many clothes for her so you gave her a pink nightdress she liked to sleep in.

 

She’d have to wear it until her other clothes where cleaned.

-

 

Carrying her downstairs to the sofa you prepared a small bed for her.

Papyrus and sans stayed downstairs with you to watch some films you’d brought.

It mostly Shrek films and just a few funny videos you’d liked from youtube.

They were fascinated with them though.

After you had watched Shrek 1 and halfway through the 2nd film of shrek you turned the TV off and put chara too sleep on the other sofa.

Sans went to bed when the 1st film ended and papyrus went up to read him a story before coming back downstairs when you’d turned it off.

 

“Heyo” You said to him as he snuggled up with you on the sofa.

 

“Sup” He replied, putting his forehead against yours.

His eye glittered back into an orange glowing mist.

 

“Woah..” You whispered.

It looked quite pretty if you where honest.

You loved the way it glowed and pulsed.

 

He opened his mouth again to reveal a glowing tongue.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist pulling each other in for a deep kiss.

 

You both pulled apart.

 

 

“I love you” You whispered to him.

“I love you too, goodnight ” He responded.

hugging you tightly before falling asleep.

 

\--

 

You where about to sleep when you swear you saw someone in the distance.

You couldn’t move.

…

It was probably some rare sleep paralysis, you hadn’t had one in a while.

A kid approached you emerging from within the dark.

They looked like Chara but their hair was darker and their skin was tanned.

And instead of a green jumper with two yellow stripes, they wore a blue jumper with several magenta stripes.

You looked down at papyrus, He was asleep.

You looked back up at the child.

 

She was gone

 

You shook it off as either another vision thing or just you being tired.

You shortly fell asleep in Papyrus’ embrace, holding him tightly.

 

 

*GamePoint_Saved*


	11. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggering content!  
> Anyway, date night goes wrong when Paps opens the door

…

Today was date day!!

You opened your eyes quickly.

Papyrus was gone, the room was dimly lit, the only source of light coming from the faint glow of light coming from underneath closed curtains and from the kitchen.

 

 

You felt determination rise within you as soon as you smelt spaghetti.

That Eminem song rose to your head again. You felt your stomach churn as it rumbled.

You went upstairs in the bathroom bringing your bag with you.

Grabbing your bag you found your ipod, thank god you still had that to listen to music with. You plugged in the headphones as some nice music played.

You stared in the mirror and breathed in.

You brushed your teeth twice and brushed you hair, making a small plait on the side of your hair.

You rummaged through you bag and tried to find something nice to wear.

You picked out a slim black dress, It was made of some weird cloth.

It was the type that would stretch, It went just above your knees and The sleeves went down below your shoulders, exposing some of your chest but not as much to make you feel uncomfortable.

You’re collar bones where very defined and so was your cleavage which was a bonus. You felt you had a very nice body as you had a curve in your hips and an hourglass body shape.

You could still see the line you’d had between your ribs even with the dress on, you found that very satisfying.

You didn’t bother put any socks or shoes on as you felt you and papyrus didn’t seem to be going anywhere on your date.

Your found your ankle bones quite attractive to be honest,

you liked looking curvy and you liked how there would be soft and hard edges along your body.

 

You undid the plait, unhappy with how it looked.

Now was time for the makeup.

You put some eyeliner on and some light powder concealer, you didn’t need to overdo it on the first date.

 

You hurriedly walked downstairs, hoping you hadn’t kept him waiting.

You still had your music playing and your earphones in, so you kept shaking your head side to side slightly as a small jig to let out some of your temptation.

You suddenly hear the sound of someone else that isn’t papyrus over your music.

 

 

“OH! PAPY DEAR COME ON NOW!”

You removed your headphones just to be sure you weren’t hearing things.

 

“OH PAPY!”

 

Your blood froze at that familiar voice.

 

Oh fuck no.

 

You slowly made your way to the kitchen and your heart sank at what you saw.

You saw some elegant looking monster, light purple skin, golden locks of hair wearing a pink dress and pink high heels wrapping her arms around papyrus before they both locked into a kiss.

Your eyes widened.

The tears came instinctively.

 

They both seemed to like the kiss as his slowly eyes closed and his eye glowed.

When the kiss broke, you could see their tongues lol from outside their lips.

 

As soon as Papyrus saw you and his eyes widened.

 

“Y/N?” He stuttered your name.

 

“EW! WHAT A DISGUSTING HUMAN SERVANT INTERRUPTING MY BOYFRIENDS DATE WITH ME.” The female monster glared at you.

 

“S-servant?” That word rung through you. He never loved you,

he only wanted you as some fancy servant to help his lazy ass or for someone to fuck him when his stupid ass was horny.

 

You glared at Papyrus, only causing another wave of salty tears to be released.

As the tears came, you couldn’t look anymore.

you put your bag on and walked towards the door.

Turning to give once last glance at him with your tear soaked eyes.

 

 

The female smiled as she went in for another kiss.

You opened the door as you heard something stumble backwards and a clank of the table.

You slammed the door out.

You ran fast, even faster than you had when you where being chased by those murderers.

Why did that have to happen to you.

 

 

\---

 

 

You came to a halt as you reached a bridge that lead into a distinctly large cave.

You were alone here.

You started singing along to a song that started playing.

Your voice echoed throughout the caves.

“I don’t want you, I don’t need you, I’ll forget you. It doesn’t matter” You sung, kneeling on the cold floor, getting your black dress wet.

 

“Don’t listen to me~ We’ll always be~ So perfectly~ Happy.” You sang the song loud, letting out all emotions inside.

 

How could he do something like that to you.

You thought he loved you.

 

That jerk.

 

He lied to you.

You loved him

And still do

 

But,

 

It didn’t matter.

You could cry, alone.

You continued walking, all the monsters that tried to attack you didn’t when they’d seen your tears.

Thank god the monsters understood what crying meant.

You kinda wish they didn’t and just killed you on the spot.

 

You walked down a long path in some dark room that was surrounded with water.

It was silent, you felt as you could scream and cry all you needed.

So you did.

 

Boy, you cried so hard.

 

For so long.

 

You just wanted to die.

 

 

…

 

 

You thought hard about it.

…

You placed your bag next to you and opened it.

You found your knife.

You placed it infront of your neck.

 

Push down.

 

End it.

 

Not enough determination.

-

 

You moved it down to your shoulder instead and quickly sliced before you could change your mind.

You didn’t make a noise, you only continued to slice down, deeper and deeper in different places until you felt numb.

There was blood everywhere.

You stood up slowly, grumbling and stumbling, wobbling around from the headache you’d received.

Vision blurry and cloudy.

You wanted to die but you just couldn’t find it within you.

 

You needed to live for chara.

 

Maybe Chara was right.

 

Maybe every monster deserved to DIE.

 

You smirked at the thought but grimaced almost instantly and started crying again.

What were you thinking?

 

You couldn’t go on anymore, you’d already lost enough sanity to start self-harming.

You stumbled to go back to the house.

You had to get Chara and leave or at least, see her for one last time.

You walked past glowing blue flowers you hadn’t noticed before.

Oh god, each and every single one was echoing cut wrenching cries.

They brought the tears back and you toppled to the floor, landing on your side.

 

…

 

All you could hear was the echos of the flowers.

…

You laid there, devoid of energy, tired from running, tired from crying, tired of trying.

**Tired of living**

You slowly lost yourself to the power of sleep or death.

You didn’t really know but you liked both outcomes.

 

 

 

 ___________________________________

 

Papyrus’ P.O.V

You awoke, grumbling, groaning and yawning as you stretched out your arms.

You looked down to see the love of your life buried deep into your hoodie arms wrapped around you, snoring slightly.

You decide it would be best to prepare food while she slept.

That food would be spaghetti of course.

He was happy that you’d actually liked spaghetti too, that was probably the only healthy thing he really actually liked.

He decided it would be best to teleport his way out of your grasp too avoid waking you up.

He slowly removed this arm from underneath you and then teleported into the kitchen, landing on the floor.

 

Jesus that was close, any higher and you would’ve lost your hp.

 

Maybe you’d be able you’d be able to gain more if you really tried.

You started cooking the spaghetti, boiling it and adding a little bit of salt to the water hoping the pasta would soak it up.

 

You heard a knock at the door.

Probably just Sans coming home to grab something.

As you walked to the door you looked over at the couch to see Y/N had gone, you heard the bathroom light was on though so you guessed she was just changing or something.

You unlocked the two locks on the door before opening it.

Once you had you where greeted by an unwanted guest.

 

 

It was Denomia…

That psycho ass bitch.

When would she leave you alone!

She didn’t even ask to come in  she just pushed pass you and went into the kitchen.

 

“OH PAPY!” She shrieked,

smiling at the food before grabbing you into a hug and forcing a kiss as she pushed her lips to your teeth.

 

You being in heat didn’t help as much as well.

 

Your heart and your brain wanted to push her away instantly

But your heat let her in.

You felt your eye pulse as your tongue suddenly burst into her mouth.

It felt so wrong

It was wrong.

What if Y/N sees this?

Pull back, pull back now.

You kept fighting with your own thoughts as you continued to kiss her.

She pulled out to breath.

Your soul suddenly tugged as you looked up.

 

-

 

Oh fuck

Oh no no no, you should’ve pushed her away.

Y/N was staring right at you. She looked horrified and so upset.

You didn’t even notice her crying

“EW! WHAT A DISGUSTING HUMAN SERVANT INTERRUPTING MY BOYFRIENDS DATE WITH ME.” Denomia jeered at her.

You where about to say something when Y/N suddenly glared at you full of rage, only to suddenly vanish and become pure sadness.

You went to reach out for her and stop her when Den grabbed you by the shoulders of your hoodie and kissed you.

You kept your eyes open, staring at Y/N.

You saw the pain in her eyes before she left and slammed the door.

You grabbed Den by the neck, throwing her across the room.

 

**“What the fuck Dee…”**

You were going to dust this son of a bitch.

You surrounded her with your orange magic, lifting her up and throwing her to the floor again.

 

 **“ANSWER ME!”** You demanded her.

She didn’t reply, You teleported with her all the way deep in the forest where you threw her to the hard ground.

She tried to flee but you wouldn’t allow it.

 

“LET ME GO!” She yelled.

You didn’t reply.

 

“Papyrus! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME FOR YOUR MISTAKES UGH! WHY ARE YOU SO ADDICTED WITH ME!” She whined.

 

That agitated you.

You decided to kill her.

No one would find out or bother finding out.

She didn’t matter to you.

You dug bones into her neck to shut her up, before using your blaster to finish her off.

 

“S e e  y o u  I n  h e l l” You said, that was the last thing she’d hear.

 

…

 

You kicked her dust away in anger.

What the fuck do you tell Y/N…?

 

Oh yeah hey lol she broke in and we made out while you watched, we cool though right?

 

That’s what it would sound like to her.

You’d figure that out later, for now, you had to find her.

The easiest route would be to teleport to your stations and check out a small part of the areas.

 

…

 

You where now at the station near the bridge Sans had made to stop humans.

This was also the place where you first met. You searched, calling out her name and more.

 

She wasn’t here.

She wasn’t in the ruins.

She wasn’t in the core.

She wasn’t in the judgement room.

She wasn’t in the lab.

She wasn’t in hotland.

She wasn’t in snowdin.

 

The only place left was the water fall, You had been getting desperate now, not being able to find her had freaked you out.

You teleported out by the bridge that lead into the Waterfalls, passing the rivers and a few monsters.

 

They’d told you about a random human girl that passed a while ago crying.

Aaron told you she was bleeding,

Woshua said she was walking funny and was dirty with blood,

A flowey came up to you and said they knew where she was.

But that I wasn’t gonna like it.

 

You followed the Golden flower as it bobbed a long, you could hear and echo flower repeating something.

You went up to it to hear it better.

It sounded like something crying?

No

It was a someone..

It was Y/N crying.

You had to find her quickly, she was crying so badly and apparently also bleeding.

After a short while of chasing after the flower you saw a large group of them, surrounding something.

They turned to look at you, lower lips quivering.

You approached them and stared at her.

 

 

What’d happened.

She had the knife clenched in her hands, her shoulders where covered in cuts and her face still wet from tears.

You had to take her home and heal her quick.

Undyne wasn’t that far, it didn’t matter if the teleportation was gonna tire you. You needed her to survive.

 

\---

 

You picked her limp and unconscious body up, putting her bag on your back and teleported into undynes lab.

 

“UNDYNE!” You called.

 

“H-Hold on!” You heard her reply.

She was quite a good and smart scientist but was quite snappy.

She ran down the stairs, pausing when she saw the limp body in your hands.

 

“I-is that a human?” She asked, pointing at her.

 

“Yes, this is my human and she’s hurt. Please Undyne is there anything you can do?!” You heard how desperate your voice was.

 

“Uh..” She snapped a pen in her hand.

 

 

…

*Checkpoint_Save?*

…

*Save_Failed*

…

Try_again?

…

Loading~

…

*Checkpoint_Saved*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger woops  
> dont kill me pls


	12. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams and more.  
> (Violence warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE ART YO,  
> http://arkeisha.deviantart.com/art/Papyrus-UnderSwap-UnderTale-AU-612233464?ga_submit_new=10%253A1464646523  
> I AM SO PROUD AAA

Your find yourself surrounded in darkness, walking.

No, you where running.

From who?

You felt your heart racing, holding two children in both arms.

You where holding Chara and another child?

She looked like chara, it was the same one you saw before when you had slept with papyrus.

…

Papyrus…

…

The whole place was dark, you didn’t know or couldn’t see where you were going. You slowed your pace.

…

P A P Y R U S

…

You stopped dead in your tracks..

…

P a p y r u s

…

That name echoed in your head.

You knelt down of the floor, placing the kids on their backs so they could sleep or at least so your could arms a rest for a while.

they looked comfortable at the very least.

Sans mysteriously appeared out of no were, you could see him clearly.

Chara was suddenly standing, the other child was beside you now, holding your hand.

Chara had vanished into thin air infront of you before appearing infront of sans.

She lifted her hand high, a small glint of light appeared on her fingers.

She was now holding a knife, like yours but red.

She pulled down, striking him square down his chest to his stomach.

He bled.

You didn’t move a muscle.

…

He faded into dust, leaving nothing but a scarf behind.

Papyrus suddenly appeared. Same spot as sans, towering over his dead brothers ashes.

A clear tear appeared as his eye glowed vividly again.

The child beside you appeared as Charas side, you watched them slowly merge together.

The appearance didn’t really change that much, still looked like the same Chara but her expression.

 

 

It was unexplainable.

 

 

It was an expression of twisted pleasure, her smile crooked and eyes wide.

You where watching them from a side view now,

as if you where some sick spectator examining their skills or their battle, betting on who wins.

 

 

 

He attacked first, hitting her with a few bones that had appeared.

She dodged most of them, but her health was low.

Chara tried to hit him.

He dodged.

His bones come crashing upwards from the ground

going straight through her as you heard her release a cut wrenching cry of pain.

 

You see her bright red heart snap into multiple pieces, breaking completely.

You open your mouth to scream,

but nothing comes out.

 

His bones go back into the floor, leaving her body in a heap.

 

The darkness fades and you realise you’re in some weird museum like area,

there are golden pillars and there’s a long red carpet that leads to a long door.

You rush out to her as Papyrus turns to leave, almost startling him, but you don’t care about him.

He doesn’t matter.

 

 

…

 

 

You hoist her body up and hug her before her body goes cold.

You still feel her warmth.

You feel your cheeks get wet as your eyes start to water, tears coming out from your eyes, fast.

A few droplets fall on her face.

 

 

You feel a presence behind you and a hand rest on your shoulder.

 

“I-I’m S-sorry kiddp, I-I never knew..” Papyrus apologised to you.

 

It wasn’t enough.

You’d snapped.

This wasn’t a good enough apology.

 

You stood up, back towards him. You held Chara close.

You turned around to face him, expressionless.

He still had clear tears on his face, they glinted orange.

You liked seeing him upset, you smiled

And then you dropped Chara.

 

“Oh look!” You said pointing to the floor, where Charas body laid.

A mix of confusion, fear and digust mixed on his face as he exchanged glances between a dead body and you.

 

“It’s a dead child!” You laughed,

he wasn’t prepared for what was about to happen.

You dropped your happy façade and glared at him.

 

“M Y  d e a d  S I S T E R …” You said slowly, monotone voice.

You let the words sink into the atmosphere, like a drop of blood in clear water.

His eyes went even wider, now a look of shock on his face.

“Oh, but that doesn’t matter right? Not to you anyway.” You continued.

 

You felt a tug below as he swiftly reached and suddenly struck you with his hand.

You gasped clutching your stomach, Papyrus smirked

 

“Oh dear. It seems you thought you could intimidate me?” He laughed at you, mocking you…

 

 

“You really are just a petty servant aren’t you?” He walked around you in circles.

He was still mocking you.

You didn’t like that.

“Heh, that’s petty coming from someone who has been trapped underground for so many years” You decided you’d at least defend yourself and then,

Maybe

Just maybe you’d kill him.

He actually deserved to die.

“Oh well, the tables have turne-“

You cut him off mid-sentence as you grabbed his neck.

You couldn’t choke him but you could CRUSH him.

You dug your nails deep into his upper spine, slamming him into a nearby pillar.

He pushed you back and you retreated steadying your ground.

“You’re going to burn in hell for that.” He told you,

his voice was low and had a strange roaring sound to it as if he was yelling at you.

You laughed.

 

“Well then in that case, I can’t wait”

You smirked, you didn’t have a weapon but you did have the upper hand.

 

The room went black again.

 

 

 

All you could see was Papyrus glaring at you, clear sweat drop on your face.

He threw a bone at you.

You dodged.

 

“You know, I never actually loved you” He told you.

 

You ran towards him, dodging more of his oncoming attacks.

You grabbed his sweater , pulling him to the floor.

 

“Good, I never needed your pitiful love anyway”

 

You put your foot down onto his head and smashed.

You kept stomping and stomping on him.

He died at the first blow as he only had one health point.

 

**How WEAK.**

You could feel yourself changing.

You could feel yourself losing your sanity.

You could feel yourself gaining power.

You felt happy

But

Sad…?

\---

**SISSA?**

Who was that?

**SISSA PLEASE WAKE UP!**

It sounded like chara.

**PLEASE! DON’T DIE!**

You were not going to die

**Sissa please…**

You could hear her voice shrivel as she said that last sentence.

You could feel a drop of something wet on your cheek, but your hand wouldn’t move and you couldn’t wipe it away.

You definitely were not crying, you’d know.

**CHARA! DO NOT WORRY, UNDYNE WILL FIX THIS! Right?**

You heard the uncertainty in Sans voice

**“Don’t put all the pressure on me! Grab me the bandages NOW!”**

You heard the aggression and stress in the other voice.

She sounded female and you where guessing she was the ‘Undyne’ person.

**Fuck it’s all my fault**

You heard HIM.

**Papyrus how can it be your fault?**

**She met Denomia…**

Who was Denomia?

**How?!**

Oh I don’t fucking know, maybe because he made out with her infronta me!

**She barged into the god damn house and made out with me while Y/N watched, on our date night.**

That was a Lie.

You saw no struggle and he made himself a tongue.

**You tried to push her back right?**

There was no reply.

**Papyrus…**

Undyne and Sans both said, each sounding pitiful and disappointed

**I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too.**

Lies.

**So… My sissa is going to die, because of you?**

Oh… Poor little Chara.

You so badly wanted to wake up and hug her.

Tell her everything is okay

**S-she is not going to die!**

Undyne sounded delighted, oddly enough maybe she knew you could hear them.

**What do you mean by you didn’t mean too.**

Sans interrupted, you could hear almost everyone gasp at blues sudden question.

Did he not usually act like this?

**Uh…**

Papyrus was stuttering, clearly unable to think of an excuse.

Papyrus! Did you just decide to cheat on her? On the date day!?

The answer to that would be yes.

**NO! It’s just I was in…**

Scrap not being able to think of an excuse, he actually now sounded flustered.

**Heat?**

You felt an awkward tension surround you.

It lasted quite a while, and frankly you didn’t like it.

You felt your face frown.

**SISSA?**

You felt a weight on you.

**C-chara ! I w-wouldn’t do that!**

You felt someone press your cheeks together and shake your head side to side.

**Sissaaaa!**

You tried opening your eyelids.

Nope, too tired.

**Chara wait stop! You’re going to hurt her**

She paused for a moment only to open your eyelids with her hands, forcing them open.

You could see but you couldn’t move them.

You hated the feeling of not being in control of yourself.

Mentally painful experience.

You tried moving, scrunching up your face.

**Sissa! Get up lazyyyy.**

You felt yourself smile.

**She is awake, she can hear us and feel us but she just can’t do anything apart from trying to move.**

Now that was a relief.

At least someone knew.

**How can you be so sure.**

She is right.

**Because I have managed to be able to connect a special machine to one of her nerves that let up into a specific part of the brain allowing me access to her thoughts. She has made small comments towards our conversation too. I would read them out but uh, they’re uh**

Too harsh and explicit.

**Shit… Is it possible for me to talk to her alone?**

…

**That depends, only if she wants too.**

Sure go ahead, I want to see what type of excuses

**\---**

**Checkpoint saved**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and I will love you, I just want to know how active you guys are and if you have any ideas you want me to include!  
> Also sorry it has been so sad recently!


	13. Apologises don't work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat with Papyrus doesn't really go as he planned.

Oh boy, here came the long boring list of excuses,

Let’s see what he thinks I fucking am.

**Right, how does this work then undyne?**

Step 1,

FUCK YOU PAPYRUS

**Uh, fhuhuhuhu!  You read the paper that comes out of this machine here.**

As if he can fucking read.

**She’s definitely angry with me.**

You’re fucking right with that.

**I don’t blame her.**

Tell Undyne I said thanks.

**Uh, Y/N said thanks.**

**Oh! Uh, You’re welcome?! I guess I will leave you two to sort out your problems then, cya**

You heard her shut the door, or something like that.

It sounded more like an elevator door opening, like the type that goes into the wall?

**I am pretty sure I know that type.**

Oh shit, you almost forgot he could hear you.

**I can’t hear you, but I know what you’re saying.**

Fuck you.

You didn’t care if he could rip your body to pieces right now,

You were mad.

**I know, I am sorry.**

Oh lol okay, let’s just pretend I didn’t literally almost die and cover everything up with one simple apology?

No, Fuck you.

**I know! I am sorry what I did, just please stop cursing for a moment.**

I dunno? Could you maybe stop cheating and lying to me?

Oh wait yeah I forgot, that’s why I was swearing.

Again, Fuck you.

**Just please let me explain, you’ll understand!**

I already understand.

You cheated on me on OUR date day and just refused to accept it.

**No! I didn’t cheat on you! She knocked on the door and ran into the place. If I truly was cheating on you then I wouldn’t have killed her.**

…

You FUCKING what?

Did you just say you killed that woman?

**Yes, yes I did.**

Why the hell would you do that?!

**Because she is the reason this all started! If she hadn’t came in and kissed me then this wouldn’t have happened and you would be okay.**

That’s the worst lie I have ever heard.

Even Chara is better than lying than that.

**Why do you think I am lying?!**

Because I saw you pull her in, I saw your eye glowing and I saw the way you looked at her when you both broke the kiss.

You used your magic for the tongue. You used your own bodily strength to pull her in.

You kissed her a second time too.

And stared at me while doing it…

**I didn’t mean to! I didn’t want to kiss her but I couldn’t stop myself**

Bullshit.

You could’ve pulled away from her but you didn’t.

You brought her in closer.

**Stop saying that!**

You felt yourself twitch.

You felt your arm move.

You where waking up.

**Y-Y/N?**

Your eyes flew open.

You sat up instantly.

Glaring, just glaring at him

\---

“You’re awake?” He said, surprised.

You only glared, you were very pissed off at him. You felt your body tremble with both anger and sadness.

You shed a single tear, ripping out the strange medical straps that stuck to your skin.

Papyrus tried to retain you, grabbing your arms and sitting you down.

“Get the FUCK off me” You yelled at him, pushing his arms away as he fell flat on his boney ass. (hehe bones)

You walked over to the door, stopping to look in the mirror.

Fuck your chest looked bad. You had regretted doing that, not only had you ruined you body.

You ruined yourself.

You punched a button that opened the door, charging outside.

Oh thank fuck Chara was here, you felt like anger wash over you almost immediately as your expression softened.

 

“SISSAAA!” She yelled running to you as you bent down to pick her up into a huge hug.

Kiss here, kiss there. You smothered her face with kisses, spinning around as you giggled and hugged.

 

“Are you and papy better now?” She asked, staring into your eyes.

 

“No, not yet Chara. It will take a long time” You told her, booping her nose with your finger.

You put Chara down and stared at the two monsters, Sans and undyne.

Undyne seemed to be like a human but, a fish.

Her skin was blue and she wore a white lab coat, She had smart looking glasses on her face and distinctive red eye shadow and lipstick on, that was also covered by eyeliner.

She had long red hair that was wrapped into a messy bun and had yellow eyes,

 

“I am guessing you are undyne, nice to meet you.” You greeted holding out your hand for a hand shake.

 

“Yeah, n-nice to meet you t-too!” She replied, slight blush appearing on her features

Aww,

she was shy.

“Also thanks for the machine, It was annoying not being able to have anyone hear me” You thanked her.

“No problem! I-it’s my pleasure!“ Her stuttering slowed.

 

You smiled at her.

You turned to sans.

“You okay blue? I must’ve scared you..” You asked.

 

poor boyo.

He seemed really sweet and friendly so you didn’t really want to scare him.

 

“THE GREAT SANS WASN’T SCARED! I KNEW YOU WHERE GONNA BE OKAY BECAUSE YOU’RE STRONG AND HOPEFUL LIKE ME!” To exaggerate his speaking,

he threw his arms up into the air when he was in between the second word.

“Haha good! I am feeling a bit tired, this week has been too crazy for me too handle.” You told him, rubbing the back of your head.

“You’ve been asleep for about 4 weekss though!” Chara whinned.

 

THAT LONG??

 

“Haha, don’t scare your sister, she’s only been asleep for 5 hours. You just fell asleep half way through.” Undyne corrected her, calming your adrenaline. 

“THE GREAT SANS WILL TAKE YOU HOME! YOU CAN SLEEP THERE THEN MY FRIEND!” He declared, striking another confident pose.

“O-Okay!” You said.

“CAN WE TAKE THE RIVERS PERSON AGAIN! PLEASE!!! PLEASEEE!!” Chara frantically begged sans.

“YES! WHATEVERE YOU WISH FOR HUMAN!!” Your heart warmed at the sight of Chara and Sans getting along so well.

 

you’d expected much worse and despite everything going so wrong they knew how to make it better.

 

Well, everyone apart from Papyrus that is.

 

\---

 

You left the lab and realised this place looked like hell.

Obsidian red floor and lava was the river.

Oh boy this place scared you, not to mention.

It was hot as fuck.

\--

You found your way to a rivers person in quite short time.

You got into the boat as you quite literally sped up the river, appearing in Snowdon in at least 5 minutes.

You had to hold on to the sides of the boat so you wouldn’t fall out.

It was a relief, you got moody when you where warm.

\---

You thanked the riverperson as they exchanged their words of wisdom.

There was a drastic change in temperature and you where feeling drained.

It was probably normal as your body probably had to recover from the shock and the amount of blood you lost.

You almost collapsed when you’d got into the house but Sans and Chara caught you in time. They guided you too the sofa where they laid you down and Chara retrieved your wet bag.

She glanced over at sans.

 

“I think we need to dry her stuff…” She told him as she pulled out wet clothes and some blankets.

 

Strange,

her phone wasn’t in there.

 

Chara, peered over at you, grabbing her blanket and tucking it over you carefully.

She only did once before when you where Ill, usually you would tuck Chara in and that stopped ever since Papyrus came into their lives.

 

Jealousy sparked.

 

You belonged to Chara and Chara belonged to you.

\---

Papyrus P.O.V (Point of view again!)

\---

He had teleported back to snowdin , outside of his house, outside the door.

He unlocked it with his keys and walked in. Hoping there was no tension in the room. He was greeted by the smell of Sans usual cooking, nothing special today.

He saw you asleep of the sofa, snoring peacefully and quietly, he wished he was sleeping the same, with you, in his arms.

 

…

He’d skip food for today and maybe tomorrow.

\---

*CheckPoint_Save*

*ERROR_SAVE_FAILED_UNEXPECTED_ERROR_*

*RETRY?*

LOADING*

.

..

…

.

..

…

.

..

…

*Checkpoint Saved*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is just gonna be:  
> HOT  
> HOT HOT HOT HOT MM


	14. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT  
> (Skip chapter if you need too, it wont effect storyline)

You woke up, afraid. Drenched in sweat, hyperventilating.

Hot, hot, hot, hot.

You where so warm, despite being in a cool area.

Your throat burned, your head dizzy.

This was a horrible feeling.

You opened your mouth, fanning it with your hands as you ran out to the kitchen in pure darkness, knocking over a chair in progress.

Chara had probably gone outside to help Sans with his stations already so you didn’t need to worry about the noise

You weren’t sure if it was good or bad that you where alone,

no one could help.

You felt the wall in the kitchen searching for a light switch,

no,

no,

there it is.

 

It burned,

it burns.

 

Your body was heating up to an uncomfortable amount of warmth.

It was like you had been dehydrated and where left to eat a bowl of the spiciest shit ever while boiling in lava.

You were not going over the top when you said boiling in lava, Your body temperature was too high.

You’d listened enough in science class to know you where close to your breaking temperature,

any higher and your atoms would unravel or something similar like that.

You needed water, something anything cold.

You opened the cupboards searching for cups,

finding a glass cup you filled it to the brim with water drinking it in almost 2 gulps.

It dulled the heat but not enough.

 

More,

more,

more.

 

Your face felt so warm, your legs where getting weak as they buckled inwards.

You kept your balance as you kept yourself up with the table top, almost smashing a glass. 

“Y/N?”

A voice sparked from behind you, sounding confused.

Your turned slowly, it was papyrus.

His face dyed with orange and visible sweat beads.

“Help” You said coyly, you’re breath shaky.

“Sans said he’d taken you with him, how are you here?!” He asked, he seemed scared, not of you but of himself.

He was in heat again, very bad heat.

But you didn’t know that.

“W-what?”You could barely hear him, you’re head whizzing and waltzing.

You were still hot.

You needed more water.

You filled up the glass again, drinking it quickly.

Some water dripped down your neck onto your chest,

it cooled you on the outside but not on the inside

 

You were so warm inside.

 

You felt as if you where being pulled towards papyrus,

an odd vibration in the air between you.

 

What was happening?

 

“P-papyrus, what’s going on?” You asked, breathing heavily.

You grasped your lower abdomen near your ovaries.

It wasn’t your menstruation, you apparently never had them as you’re family had some weird dysfunction with their fertility.

You never really asked them.

 

“Oh shit” He panted. “We’re both in Heat.”

 

 

How is that possible?

 

 

Can humans even be in something like that?

 

 

Oh no.

___

You both sub-consciously walked up to each other, grasping each other by the arms.

feeling each other's bodies upwards and downwards,

grasping certain parts of each others body that sparked arousal.

 

Neither of you were in control now,

heat was,

if that even was the logical explanation even.

Maybe it was just part of your family thing.

 

You brought your hands to his face, your tongue lolling from outside your mouth as you panted.

His eye glowed orange and you locked mouths.

This kiss was unlike no other, it was frantic and forced yet filled with lust.

Despite him being a skeleton with the lack of anatomy, he was still somehow able to produce saliva as your tongues danced around each other.

You broke the kiss,

staring at each other deeply, panting even more,

continuing to traverse his body with your hands. 

 

You where needing more specific attention in other areas of your body.

 

You hated this feeling,

You didn’t want to do this,

But you also had a strange feeling.

You wanted this and you also loved this feeling.

It was a strange mix of both Love and Hate

 

\---

 

“M-more” You whispered,

slightly embarrassed and shocked at how desperate and sexual you sounded.

His eye pulsed brighter and you felt something press against your crotch.

You started moving slightly, bobbing up and down, clutching the back of his shirt.

 

 

This was so wrong.

But it was admittedly so nice.

 

He moaned a small ‘nyeh’ sound when you pushed hard, sending thrills down your spine.

The sensation was dulling, thankfully.

You sub-consciously grabbed where his crotch resides,

stroking his obvious boner through the fabric of his shorts. 

He laid back on the counter as something to support him and hold him.

you pulled his shorts down slightly and gently sucking on the top of his tip.

his head flung back as he thrusted himself into your mouth almost choking you. 

You withdrew yourself, coughing as you steadied your heavy breathing. 

"s-sorry" he panted. You looked up at him smirking deviously.

you pushed your mouth onto his dick, holding his sides so he wouldn't thrust into you again. 

You sucked hard, eventually grazing certain areas to see his reaction.

he pulled himself out of your mouth and then,

He picked you up by the thighs, legs wrapped around his back and arms around his neck for support.

you thought he was about to enter you but,

“Close your eyes…” He whispered into your ear,

it tingled all the way down to your core making you whine slightly as you obeyed him.

 

You felt a lurch at your stomach as you where in another room.

It was dark but there was enough light for you to see him.

He placed you on the bed, climbing on top of you as he gently rubbed himself against your clit.

Engaging in another deep kiss. He pulled your dress off you, leaving you in your bra and panties.

He then took his off, still rubbing himself onto you.

You grabbed one of his ribs, rubbing it and licking it.

 

He then took your bra off, exposing your breasts as he bent over and bit down gently on your shoulder before sucking on your nipple.

 

You arched into him,

begging for his touch as you pushed up hard against his cock and started moving up and down against it.

He moaned loudly,

pleasing you knowing that only you are making him make such lustful sounds.

 

He couldn’t wait no more, he needed to be inside you,

the heat was still going strong for the both of you.

He took his shorts off, exposing his large orange glowing member.

it was a lot like his tongue in colour and texture.

You gently brushed a finger over it, before grasping it hard in your hand and rubbing.

He shook under your touch, vibrating almost.

You’d never experienced anything like this before as you where never usually into things like this,

you where too focused on your job to be worrying about your ‘sex life’

 

If this was how you where gonna lose your virginity,

then fuck,

yes.

 

 

 

He pulled your panties down, running a finger up and down your entrance,

teasing you.

 

You whined as you tried pushing him into you, which didn’t work as he wasn’t properly positioned.

 

He smirked, positioning himself before thrusting in all the way.

You held yourself with one hand as you dug your fingers into the back of him.

moaning as he readied himself.

“Fuck, you’re so tight…” He cursed under his breath.

He held your hips tight with one hand, the other locked with yours.

He pulled out almost all the way, leaving his tip inside you before thrusting back in,

repeating that rhythm faster and faster.

 

“Mmm, ah!” You moaned,

over-whelmed by the strokes you felt deep inside of you.

You felt your tongue hang out from your mouth.

while all the heat from your body pooled into one specific area,

your lower abdomen.

 

You heard him curse under his breath as his motions became fast and uneven.

 

This was so nice.

You felt so good but wrong.

You where supposed to be mad at him.

He was close.

You where reaching your peak too.

A moment of a few perfectly times thrusts and you came over your edge,

the heat fading from your stomach as your insides tightened around him.

You called out his name,

arching his member deeper into you before the relief dissipated.

He moaned, really loud but he wasn’t over yet.

 

It brought him closer but not enough to break past.

He continued thrusting, harder and in a faster pace.

You’re climax subsided, and you felt his member twitching inside of you as he release his essence going as far down as he can.

His hand dug painfully into your sides as he bit down hard on the upper part of your breast, leaving a small cut and as a drop of blood emerged

You didn’t mind.

The heat had faded and your body was now feeling the soothing chill of Snowdins breezy air flow through the house.

He pulled out of you,

landing by the side of you as you both laid naked together succumbing to the heaviness of sleep.

 

\---

 

 

You hadn’t forgiven him, not yet.

 

 

\---

*Checkpoint_Saved*

 

 

 


	15. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just sad yo.  
> (Chapters r based on my mood im sorry :^>)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING INACTIVE!  
> I HAD A REALLY ROUGH MONTH BUT I AM ALIVE WOO  
> Maybe smut in next chapter as a gift because I know half are you are sinners because my hits went up when I mentioned smut >;^>  
> And if ur not a sinner, chapter after next chapter is probably gonna be full of fluff and adventures w sans n chara WOO

You awoke but didn’t open your eyes, still tired and exhausted.

You where pulled up against something hard and filled with edges.

You couldn’t remember what happened last night, but you definitely know something big happened.

Something heated?

All you can really remember is waking up and drinking water, everything was a blur apart from that.

You think Papyrus was included in it?

 

You can’t really remember anything…?

 

You can only remember Papyrus asking you out on a date and that was it.

…

Was today date day?

\---

You opened one eye, looking down as some skeletal hands wrapped around your naked body.

You gasped, pushing yourself back instinctively.

All you could hear was the sound of someone grunt behind you and the sound of skin slapping something.

The hands wrapped around you tighter, one shifting upwards to your breast and the other moving to your lower genitalia.

 

“P-Papyrus?” You whispered.

Please be Papyrus, please be someone you knew, please be him, fuck who was it.

 

“Yeah babe?” He said casually, as if ignoring the fact you two were literally naked, together.

Your face heated up as you went bright red.

“W-what is g-going on?” You stuttered, clearly embarrassed by how exposed and vulnerable you were.

“Hmm? Do you not remember?” He asked, nuzzling his face into your back.

 

 What was going on?

 

You couldn’t see him as you had your back to him,

but,

you could feel his devilish grin against your skin.

 

“N-no…” You told him.

 

He laughed sweetly, a sickly sweet laugh as if pleasured at your confusion.

…

 

You had forgotton everything :)

…

 

“What do you remember?” He asked, slight interest peaking at his voice.

“U-uh, all I really remember is falling asleep with you on the couch after you’d watched a film with me and now I am here…?”

You tried picking up all the events, slowly remembering everything.

You felt a force push you over as papyrus was now on top of you.

His knees spread as he sat on your naked body.

“Really?” He said

peering into your  eyes as if to search your eyes for the truth.

You nodded,

face going warmer as you felt your breathing go shaky and heavy by the tension in the room.

“Reset…?” You heard him mumble under his breath,

he removed his hand from your breasts and stared at your naked chest,

there were still cuts though?

“Wait, hold on a minute” He said,

rolling off of you and opening a drawer in his room.

You saw him turn his phone on,

 

what is he planning on doing.

 

Honestly, you where still shaken from the dream you’d had.

You remember it vividly, you could explain everything perfectly.

You’d ran away after Papyrus betrayed you?

It felt pretty real.

You looked down at your chest.

 

Oh.

 

…

Well, turns out, you’d remembered quick enough.

“Actually, I remember more than that” You mentally held yourself back from yelling,

however still using a sharp aggressive tone to seep the anger inside.

He actually had done all of that, probably got yourself drunk as he took advantage of you.

You watched him as his body tensed, shoulders raised as he stared at you.

Peeved at the sudden situation you found yourself in,

you stood yourself upwards, standing.

“Where are my clothes?” You snapped at him,

You started biting your lower lip.

A rusty taste flooded your mouth as you bit down hard.

Drips of red blood seeping down your chin, slowly and lightly falling onto your chest as it was precisely guided by the scars that sunk deep into your upper body.

You’d cut your lip bad but it didn’t bother you, just no salty foods for a few days.

You licked your finger and rubbed the blood away as best as you could.

He only stared at you, guilty and somewhat a hungry look on his face as you stood before him.

your eyebrows furrowed downwards as you began glaring deep into his eyes.

 

 **“where are my clothes”** You said firmly,

slightly louder than the last to alert him.

He looked down, avoiding eye contact

he pointed to a pile of clothes on an old treadmill.

 

What the fuck happened,

 

you felt an unusual and unfamiliar ache in between your thighs as you walked towards them.

You put your clothes on as you felt his eyes bury into your back and you bend down to pick them up.

Blushing slightly you put your panties back on.

Then put your bra on and trying to strap the back on, you huffed reaching and grasping for them to lock together.

You felt him approach you cautiously, as if not to startle you.

“Need help?” He asked clear nervousness in his voice.

You couldn’t blame him for being scared, you were a bitch at some times.

You turned slowly, locking eyes with him and nodding as your face became heated and warm.

Looking at the floor, your locks of hair covering your face like curtains.

Your breath hitched and you sub-consciously jumped at the sudden accidental scrap of his hand on your back.

“Sorry” He said, laughing quite awkwardly.

The tension filled the room like a bubble about to burst as it went silent.

 

Almost too quiet for your liking.

 

You didn’t even notice that he’d already locked the straps together as you stayed there, not moving an inch.

You felt your body tingle as he breathed on your neck,

shivering under the unsuspecting feeling that spread warmth almost everywhere and shamefully to your lower insides.

It was feeding the ache you had before.

You bit down on your lip again, but gently this time to avoid another cut in your lip or opening the other one.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked,

you could tell by his body movements that he’d wanted to hug you but held back nonetheless to avoid unnecessary behaviour.

You didn’t reply,

you only stood there,

feeling your legs tremble slightly as the situation you had been in hit reality like a stone dropping into a pond,

rippling it and alerting all the animals that inhabited it.

He turned you to face him slowly,

you still looked downwards at your feet refusing to make eye contact with him.

You loved him truly but you held back your feelings for him in anger,

he had betrayed you and you had to leave him or move on to teach him some type of lesson.

 

You didn’t want to but you felt necessary to.

 

-

 

Papyrus POV

 

-

 

You stared down at her, pitying her.

Wanting to show her that you love her and want her.

You want everything of hers yet in the mist of a small mistake and denomica being there wrong place and wrong time.

You couldn’t blame dee though, it was also mainly your fault too.

You had the choice to push away and force her to leave but instead you pulled her in and let your heat control your mind.

You even made a tongue using your magic involuntarily.

 

You’d fucked up bad in the short of it.

 

You remembered the fuzzy memories of last nights heated conflict between you and your lover.

If you could call her that, your soul clung to her pulling you towards her.

You always needed to see her, needed to hear her voice and watch her as she walked.

 

However you’d ruined that spark when you’d fucked up.

 

You mentally assaulted yourself for ruining such amazing thing.

 

Seeing her soul shrivel up like that and break was the worst.

you watched as her dark blue, magneta and green soul colours shrivel up to a grey as the light blue shade faded into particles of dust before you.

splits and cracks opening that you’d previously seen when she’d broken down before.

 

What did alert you though, was her soul was a dark crimson coloured red colour afterwards.

 

 She was determined, but to do what?

 

The tension in the room fluttered and felt extremely awkward to move

you felt yourself become uneasy and unsettled by how silent it had once been when it was suddenly disturbed by an agonising cry

her tall and slim body slouched down covering her eyes as you became regretful over your decisions to ruin such already broken girl.

 

She’d lost her parents and almost her sister for fuck sake,

she was still grieving and probably still recovering from such daunting and formidable situation.

You’d knew how it felt to lose someone, to feel betrayed.

 

To feel…

Vengeful and empty,

 

only holding on in hopes you bring pain to those that hurt you.

You felt wet against your cheeks reaching a hand out to stroke what should be a dry face,

yet all you felt was tears.

 

It’d been a while since you’d cried.

 

-

 

Reader POV!

 

-

 

You loved him so much, why would he betray you like that.

You rubbed and covered your face in a frenzied manner as the uncontrollable and crazed tears burst out at the seams.

You’d wished your parents were still alive,

you could already yearn for the sweet lullaby your mother would chant into your ear as you fell asleep peacefully.

 

You now felt something that was so usual as something nostalgic now.

 

You missed your father,

you missed his jokes and the happy setting he’d always create no matter the cause or trouble.

 

You usually weren’t the one to hold a grudge…

 

But **this** ,

 

This has changed you.

…

You couldn’t hold this one back in,

your legs gave up on your as another wild river of tears roared out from your eyes.

Papyrus caught you as you were about to plummet to the floor.

hoisting you back up into a hug as you felt something warm trickle onto your back.

You turned your head slightly to see that even Papyrus was now crying unable to control his own moans and he hiccuped and released shaky breaths.

 

You were so caught up in your own pity that you’d forgotten about his own.

 

You cupped his cheekbones and brought his head in front of yours, merely inches away from contact.

You stared into his eyes and you both calmed your breathing.

He moved one hand to cup one cheek as the other held your hip.

You put your heads together smiling as more tears developed.

 

Eventually you both enveloped into a large kiss,

you stood up on your tippy toes as he was still slightly taller than you.

There was no tongue just teeth against lips after you both parted he showered you with teeth like kisses all over your face,

watching your soul change contently.

It was now a mix of purple, red, light blue, cyan and green.

They merged and swirled around each other as if pulling him into a deeper embrace.

 

Maybe you’d forgive him.

 

Maybe.

\---

*Checkpoint-Saved*

 

 

 

 


	16. don't think about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some alone time as you recap and check everything   
> (Pretty short chapter)

You gently moved out of papyrus' reach and picked out your dress from the pile.

you put it on for now, you'd change it later.

You walked towards the door, giving him a last glance before closing it.

you'd try avoid him for a while and make yourself happy so when the time comes to make up with him,

it'll be easier for the both of you.

 

You headed towards the bathroom, flicking the light on.

-

ah,

your clothes were still here.

you made sure the door was locked so no one walked in on you changing.

after removing your dress you stared into the mirror.

you looked tired and drained.

your eyeliner had also smudged while you cried.

grimacing, you brushed your hair gently.

breathing slowly as you thought about how to work things out.

clearly papyrus was regretting doing what he did on your date day and did seem sorry and apologetic.

how long would this take?

when would you forgive him?

you stopped yourself from becoming upset and mentally told yourself not to overthink things.

all you needed to do was have a small break and be happy.

you didn't know sans well and you would like to meet undyne and travel a bit.

as lazy as you were, you where craving some type of adventure.

you looked at your chest, deep scars covering the part of your body you once adored.

you would vow to never do that again.

not only did it ruin you, but it failed to end you.

not that you wanted to die now.

it just ruined you and didn't solve any problems.

 

staring at your chest, you noticed a mark.

 

a hickey?

several hickeys...

-

you sighed joping the aches you'd been getting wasn't because you'd  done the dirty with papyrus last night.

it would explain why you woke up naked with him.

but how and why?

you washed the old eyeliner off and applied a new coat rather quickly as you were "pro" at it as your school friends would say.

you missed them too

You hope they're doing okay.

-

you sat down on the toilet, thinking as you placed your colour block top on.

 It was a light blue green shade with two individually coloured short sleeves and a small yellow pocket on the right side of your breast.

you needed your music right now.

placing your small black shorts on you opened the door and turned the light off.

-

peering over the banister you saw how empty the room was.

silent without sans or Chara inhabiting the room.

you hoped she would arrive back home soon.

-

making your way downstairs, you almost tripped once again but managed to hold yourself on the wall before you plummeted into the sofa.

you slowly walked downstairs.

feeling disturbed by how silent it was until suddenly your stomach roared back to life.

clutching your stomach tightly.

you remember you had some left over spaghetti in the fridge.

-

making your way to the kitchen, you noticed some water on the floor.

you wonder how it happened or why it was there.

not really a big mystery but you'd feel a lot more satisfied if you had an answer.

you opened the frigde door peering in to try and find the food.

ketchup,

some mustard.

...

glitter...

wait.

gLITTER?!

why the hell was glitter in the fridge?

you took the bottle out and placed it on the counter.

you had found your food, however you didn't really feel like eating it.

you saw so many bad things in there.

there was a large patch of silver glitter in the centre,

some silly string in the corners and a few gems and stickers mixed with the spaghetti.

 

You couldn't eat that.

sure it looked pretty but,

you'd probably die if you did.

-

You stretched as you tried looking for more ingredients.

closing the fridge door you'd Walked over to the freezer.

despite the fact you where in a a very cold area of the under ground,

you where still incredibly warm.

-

you found various Popsicles, strawberry, orange, blueberry, lime and lemon. 

You choose your favourite flavour.

strawberry!

-

You closed the freezer door and started sucking on the ice lolly,

practically drinking the juices from within the ice.

 

it strangely felt like something simular. 

In a strange way.

\--

you took a cd from your bag and inserted it into the TVs DVD player.

It was just a bunch of nice tunes you'd kept incase something happened to your phones.

you where suprised at the items you had managed to store in the bag.

-

lets see..

you had;

a few blankets, some clothing, a family picture that you didn't remember putting in.

you did not remeber putting your laptop in there either.

how did it even fit in there?

you even packed it's charger?

youd never taken it from downstairs?

Unless it was in there already.

You didn't remeber putting your mothers marriage ring into the bag?

and dads lucky golf ball?

why was all this stuff in your bag?

.

you sat still as a nice calming tune played.

it was something soothing so far, you had remebered the songs name and creator.

It was called Sunburn and was by Warriyo

It was in the electronic genre of glitch hop.

pretty calming.

it helped you think.

-

lets think about what you where to do..

you looked down when a bit of your Popsicle fell on your chest.

oh

uh.

your scars were slightly glowing.

it looked like the same thing as before when sans was healing you.

were your scars being healed?

you wonder what caused it.

you searched around to see if anyone was around.

no one.

not even papyrus was here.

...

you'd kinda hoped he would come downstairs and smother you with love.

honestly that's all you wanted.

but you didn't, you knew a certain spark you felt for him cut off.

you no longer trusted him yet.

you hoped that you would be able to soon.

-

you finsihed eating your Popsicle and got up to place the wooden stick into the bin.

you returned and sat down, only to lie on your side head resting on the arm of the sofa. 

You closed your eyes and decided to take a nap.

you hadn't done much physical work but you'd definitely over thought.

you the light headache you'd reciev led dissipate and disappear.

you let your mind rest so it could focus better on Chara and sans.

-

you where Charas big sister, you couldn't let other people bring you down.

 

 

Protect Chara

you felt someone remind you constantly.

the memory of your mother telling you to keep her safe.

you wouldn't fail so easily on helping her.

-

"keep an eye on the cat, it's after the child"

you heard Asfore plead softly.

-

"HUMAN! PLEASE PROTECT CHARA LIKE THE GREAT SANS WOULD!"

You heard sans call to you, pain in his voice.

-

"I-i believe in you, protect t-the ch-child" 

undyne stuttered.

-

"Y/N, look after your sister, I love you, stay safe"

papyrus whispered.

you could practically feel his presence in your dream.

\--

you sighed and let the dreams overtake your consciousness.

 

 


	17. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some chill time and light fluff   
> (Pretty small chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH THANK U FOR 1000+ HITS AAAA <3  
> ILY ALL AND THANK U SANSSPAI FOR BEING REALLY ACTIVE AND SUPPORTIVE TOO (I wanted to give her some recog Yo)
> 
> This isn't gonna be a big piece but I will work in a really large and cool one for you all!
> 
> Also sorry for being inactive I had writers block and had to deal with personal issues but I'm okay now!

 

  
-  
You sat there, half dazed as you are awakened from your deep thoughts.

Man, You'd really gone deep.

 

But hey, you'd solved things and thought about how to deal with everything and took your time.

Time...

How long have you been down here?

About a week?   
You really couldn't tell by how many times you'd passed out.

You'd have to ask Chara and sans later.

Speaking of Chara and Sans, when were they coming home?  
Surely they'd be back by now right?

 

You'd found yourself hungry again.

you felt guilty for having another Popsicle but you couldn't help it.

You took your time eating your forth one, you didn't want to eat them all in such short time.

You'd devoured red, blue, green and now you had started eating orange.

Half way through you casually sucked the orange flavoured juices out of the Popsicle.

 

...

 

Wait.

You'd taken the Popsicle out of your mouth and stared at it.  
  
This looked familiar

Something to do with last night

...

...

  
You kept staring at it.

 

It agitated you that you'd practically almost knew what it was.

You thought hard.

Hard...

...

A sudden quick flash in your head appeared of you holding something, shame shade...

 

Except,  
It looked like a penis?

 

The image was removed from your head as soon as it was put there.

...  
You were so close to finding the answer, could feel it.

...

 

  
Oh,

 

Your mind was suddenly filled with lustful images of a strange glowing erect penis.

You remembered stroking it and sucking on it.

  
But how can that be true if you don't have any knowledge of who it was with?

 

You knew what it reminded you off but, who did you do it with.

...

Ah, Papyrus.

  
You'd had sex with Papyrus?

 

  
...

 

  
Oh fuck, how do you ask.

 

 

Your gonna hope and deny that it's true because holy hell you are not asking him if you had sex.

 

By the time you'd been snapped out from your thoughts when the sound of a door slamming alerted you.  
Jumping and looking around for what caused the sound.  
Your eyes rest upon papyrus, he's sitting on a chair with his back too you, downing a bottle of ketchup.

 

You feel your face go warm as you try to continue eating and suck on your Popsicle.  
Eventually scolding yourself for being so rude and push back the thoughts before shoving most of it down your throat.

A small part of it snapped and became trapped.

You choked on it and repeatedly put your fist to your chest, trying to cough or gag so it would come out.

Papyrus was by your side in a matter of seconds, patting your back gentle but hard enough to stop you from choking.

After the ice had melted in your throat, you swallowed hard.

You breathed in carefully, papyrus watching you with steady eyes.

 

"You okay?" He asked.

 

"Yeah" you coughed "I just choked" you explained to him.

 

"On what?"

 

You held up the Popsicle in between both of your faces.  
"This" You told him.

 

"How the hell did you choke on that?!" He seemed confused yet slightly embarrassed too.

 

"A piece of it must've broke and got stuck in my throat..." You shrugged it off.

 

The room went silent, It was crushing silence.  
You could tell papyrus wanted to break the silence by the way he swayed back and forth.

 

"Hey..." You said quietly.

 

"Yeah?" Papyrus replied instantly, as if waiting.

 

"When is Chara and Sans coming home" you asked

 

"Oh, let me go check" he reached into his hoodie pocket and grabbed his phone.

 

He twitched slightly, "They should've come home half an hour ago"

 

"Sans is never late" he exclaimed darkly.

 

You bite your lip, "have you tried calling him?"

 

He shook his head, placing his phone to the side of his skull.

 

You guessed he was calling him now.

 

...

 

Ring ring.

 

You could hear the faint yet distinct sounds coming from the phone.

Papyrus' visibly became relieved when his brother picked up the phone.

 

 

"HELLO BROTHER!"

Despite it not being on speaker you could still hear Sans loud and confident voice through the receiver.

 

"Sup bro, when will you be coming back" Paps asked turning the speaker on so I could hear too.

 

"Me and Chara are on our way now!" He replied.

he sounded like he was running from the thuds and the sounds of wind gushing.

 

"Are you racing Chara?" Papyrus asked.

 

  
"Uh..." The sound of running faded as he breathed in heavily.

"How did yOU KNOW?!" Sans practically screamed in defeat.

 

"I could hear your feet hit the ground." Papyrus explained.

 

"So, yOU HAVE SUPER HEARING!?" He sounded super excited!

 

"Yep" Papyrus laughed.

 

"OOOH!" He squeaked "YOU CAN TELEPORT AND NOW YOU HAVE SPECIAL HEARING!  
"TEACH THE GREAT SANS!" He begged.

 

"Sure..." He replied.

 

"SANSSSS!" You could hear Chara distantly yell.

Oh dear, she sounded upset.

 

"OH HUMAN! ARE- OMPH!"

It's sounded like Chara had bumped into him and they'd both fallen.

They were both laughing so you guessed they were okay.

 

Chara gasped, "SANSI WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!?" She squealed with curiosity.

 

"IM TALKING TO MY BROTHER PAPYRUS!"

 

"IS SISSA THERE?!"

 

"I, THE GREAT SANS, THINKS SHE IS THERE!"

 

You laughed.

 

"SISSAAAA" she shouted into the speaker causing papyrus to almost drop the phone in surprise.

You stood up and made your way to papyrus and spoke into the phone.

 

"CHARAAAAA!" You mimicked, laughing.

 

"Oh! SISSA there you are! Me and sans went shopping and we met a dinosaur called Alphys!"

 

"Haha! What did you do with Alphys" you asked

 

...

 

It went silent.

 

"Well," she started.

"at first she chased me but now we are friends! We made spaghetti and her house is kinda on fire right now."

 

 

Oh.

 

 

"Are you hurt?" You sub consciously asked, a natural protective instinct.

 

"Yeah! I'm just covered in food and fire dust!" She reassured you.

 

"Good, hurry up home, okay! I'm gonna go now ok, bye!"

 

"BYE!" Both Chara and Sans chimed together before bursting into laughter.  
Papyrus ended the call for you.

 

"Whew, at least they're okay" you told Papyrus.

 

"Heh, yeah" he laughed with you.

 

"Want to watch another movie?" You asked.

 

"Sure."

 

And with that you put in some videos, it was a bunch of YouTube videos saved into a specific file.

You used it as an emergency entertainment disc for when there was no wifi.

 

-

  
First a few casual commentary videos came on.  
But then a certain one you had made appeared.

 

"Oh god no" you covered you face in embarrassment.

This was a video you made with your friends.  
You found it comedic at the time, using explicit language and much more.

 

"Haha, was this you and your friends?" He was laughing hard, you saw him wipe a tear from his eyes.  
(How is that possible)

 

"Yep" you nodded.

 

"How old where you there, you look so different" he seemed intrigued.

 

"Ah, I was about 13" you told him.

 

"How old are you now?" He asked.

 

"I turned 19 a couple months ago" you told him "how old are you?"

 

"20." Papyrus casually replied.

 

You made a "Mmm" noise, showing you where listening but didn't know what else to say.

 

"Did you dye your hair?" He asked another question.

 

"Yeah."

 

A few flood of questions appeared, you had to explain some jokes to him and show him some commentary channels and more.

  
He seemed very intrigued and infatuated with you and your lifestyle.

You were human and he was monster so it was probably because of how different it was.

 

"Can I ask a question now?" You were able to speak out after being bombarded.

 

"Sure"

 

"How the hECK does your

anatomy work?" You asked.

"What do you mean by that" he raised his brow bone giving you an eyeful look.

 

"Humans need organs to create certain things, like lungs to breathe and a heart to control our blood but you don't and it confuses me" you explained, hoping he understood.

 

"That's because I'm a skeletal monster and your human"

 

"Yeah but humans are technically skeletons it's just we have flesh and organs."

 

"Hmm, I'm not really sure." He replied, "we'll have to ask undyne about it."

 

"Okay" you seemed unsatisfied with the answer and pondered on it.

 

"Hey, don't fret about it okay. I'm pretty sure it's just because I was born as a skeleton and my monster soul contains more magic than your human soul." He patted you on the back, Inching closer to you on the sofa.

 

"Alright, I guess so" you laid against him, head resting on his shoulder.

 

he started playing with your hair, curling and plaiting it.

You eventually closed your eyes and fell asleep, cuddled up next to papyrus.

 

-

 

 

Everything's is going tibia alright.

Maybe

 

 

:)

 

 

-

 

*Checkpoint_saved*

 

 

 


	18. re-think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small talk + small chapter

 

You felt your heavy eyes open slightly, squinting.  
A tinge of orange can be seen through your blurry eyes.  
Papyruses scent washed through your noise as you felt your body relax in comfort of his presence.

Despite the tender moment you shared with him at this moment, you couldn't help but feel down.

You loved Papyrus and you were not going to forgive him easily for what he did.  
You couldn't end things with him, you'd only acted so harshly as you never thought about anything in the mist of a panic attack.

Considering you had both started dating before you even knew each other.  
You thought that maybe while you took your time to forgive him, you could find out more about him.

You were about to drift into sleep once again, but you were startled when you felt Papyrus jump next to you.

Worrying about what was happening, you instinctively put your hand and his shoulder.

"Woah, you okay there Paps?" You asked, rubbing his shoulder.

He breathed in and out slowly, turning to you with faintly orange tear soaked eyes.

You knew something wasn't right.

Your hand moved to cup his face, using your thumb to wipe a tear away.

He smiled crookedly, squinting his eyes shut creating more tears before bringing you into a large hug.  
You hugged him back, wrapping your arms around him as you felt you back get slightly wet from tears.  
He cried quietly, hugging you tighter.  
Your head was racing on how you could fix this or make him happy or stop him crying.  
You didn't know what the problem was so you didn't know what to do.  
You could only think that maybe he felt you hated him for what he did or something related to that?

You had no idea what to do and as you thought his hugs got tighter and tighter, while his crying got louder.

Think.  
You need to help him.  
Do you kiss him?  
Do you pat his back?  
Do you say something?  
Do you leave him alone so he can think?

Clearly, you were not leaving him alone, not like this.

You grabbed both his cheekbones and pulled his face to yours peering into his eyes.

"Papyrus..." You murmured, pitying him.

Before you could continue he pushed his teeth against your mouth.

You didn't even budge, you just closed your eyes.  
You were not going to upset him more than he already was.  
You loved him and you were not going to make something you hadn't even truly understood affect you.

Through your closed eyes, you could see a orange light burst and then simmer down.

As you expected, a large silkly feeling tongue burst through your lips.  
You allowed it and parted your teeth locking into a full blown smooch.

You parted and then stared at eachother, smiling at him softly blushing brightly.  
You wiped another year from his face before he rolled up his sleeve and rubbed his face dry.

"D-do you still love me?" He asked, clear shame in his voice.  
You were slightly taken aback by his question but you didn't blame him, you understood were he was coming from.

" Of course I do" you reasurred him.

"Even after I kissed demonica?"

You flinched slightly and he seemed to take notice as his eyes went glassy again, visible tears near spilling.

"Can you tell me what happened..." You started, "why did you kiss her"

He looked away opening his mouth to speak.

"she just came in and went into the kitchen as soon as I opened the door, barging in without permission." He explained.

You made a 'mhm' sound to indicate you understood and you were listening.

"She then stated that is was mine and her date day even though I broke up with her years ago and I have to keep reminding her about it." He continued to explain.

"She then baffled on and then out of no where she kisses me and it doesn't help that I'm in heat and that seemed to really set me off." He was potentially ranting now, his sadness transforming into anger.

  
"Heat? as in when you are u-uh H-horny or in um your reproductive month?" You asked, cheeks burning at the seemingly rude question.

"Yeah, every monster has it, humans have it too, right?" He asks.

"Uh, no not really..." You laugh quietly, the conversation wasn't going were you wanted to.

"t-then what was that last night?" Papyrus asked.

  
Last night?  
What does he mean by last night.

"U-uh what do you mean by last night?" Had you actually did have sexual intercourse with him so soon.  
Oh god no,

More lewd images flooded your mind as you seemed to remember so much more than before.

"We had u-uh, um." He stuttered before going silent and swallowing.

  
"We had sex"

That simple sentence had made your face burn with embarrassment as you held your sides in a scared stance.

"Sorry, look liked I fucked you up there." He joked.

You gave him a playful punch.  
You were ashamed by the fact you had sex so soon in such short time of knowing him and after what he had done.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Papyrus apologised.

You could tell he wanted to scoop you up in his arms and hug you by the way his hands would occasionally move to hug you before retreating back into his pockets as you thought.

You just hugged him, holding tight onto his hoodie.

You felt his chest vibrate as he let out a low growl, hugging you closer and more desperately as if protecting you.

"I need to warn you, I'm still in heat and your not making it easier for me too control myself." He said in a low voice, still feeling the rippling in chest as he spoke. You subconsciously made an 'Mmm' sound.

Something didn't feel right.

Your lifted your head away from his chest.

"Papyrus..." You said slowly, furrowing your eyebrows and rubbing your temples.

Your head was suddenly aching.  
Another burning feeling was placed over you, breaking into a sweat.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot..." You repeated getting up from the sofa and heading for the kitchen.

You involuntarily stopped dead in your tracks, vision becoming blurred.

"You okay?" You felt a thud on your shoulder.  
You felt numb and warm.

"I'm not okay, hel-"

You blinked but when you opened our eyes again all you saw was black.

  
\---  
Papyrus P.O.V ( Point of view )

You watched as her entire body went limp.

You tried grabbing her but missed by a centimetre as her body fell to the floor in a heap, a large thud accompanying it.

You stood there for a few seconds shocked at the situation before you.

As if reality was hitting you in the face you picked her up, identifying her face for any injuries.

Nothing appeared to affect her apart from a small amount of blood appearing from her lip.

You open up her mouth with her finger, upon further inspection it turned out she had cut her lip when she fell.

You walked over to the sofa and layer her down, why did she pass out?

  
-

  
*Save_Failed*

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BEING SO INACTIVE I HAVE HAD SO MANY EXAMS HHH.  
> ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT I EILL BE BACK WITH ANOTHER BIIGIE IN THANKS FOR 1000 HITS AAAAA  
> -  
> My YouTube is Arkeisha so if you want to find me (if I don't reply on here or disappear I'm there)  
> -  
> I started a band too so there might be more lyric writing than story writing!  
> Sorry about that :,)


	19. Dreams aren't always good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take things slowly

 

You ran.

 

Run.

Run, keep running from the truth

You could feel darkness crawling up your back.  
You could feel the despair clawing your legs trying to catch you.

You let yourself of guard.  
You made mistakes.  
Reset.

You stopped dead in your tracks.

Sinking into a black pool of what seemed to be oil.  
You could feel the oil become a solid as it wrapped itself around you and tried pulling you deeper into the void.

  
Words rippling and echoing into your mind.

Failure, idiot, slut, ugly, fat, whore, bitch, sly, dumbass, psycho, self-centred, stupid, disgusting, weirdo, lier, fake, depressing, strange, pushover, prick, asshole, attention whore, nasty, unwanted, waste of space, pussy, faggot, hoe, cry baby, scary, mental, retard, dick, horrifying, fake, not trustworthy, loner.

All the words overlapped each other as the jelly like creature jiggled to the sound.

 

You screamed out for help.

...

You felt the puddle shiver as you called for help, almost quivering in fear.

  
Idiot, pathetic, useless, unloved, unwanted, not necessary, decrepit.  
It went on cursing at you.

 

...

  
You called for help again.

 

The black goo stopped wrapping itself around you and held you tightly, preparing to throw you away if anyone came.

Bitch, whore, skank, slut, hoe, cuck, fuckwad, wander.  
It continued to curse.

  
You tried to flee.

The puddle continued its pace after realising no one would arrive. shrugging almost as it returned to pulling you in like quick sand.

 

Help.

Help.  
Help?

  
You couldn't move.

you were struggling to breathe.

Only half of your head was outside the oil, you pushed up gasping for air as it pulled you down deeper.

  
You frantically struggled as you use your arms to escape.

  
You screamed for help again.

  
Someone was here.

Your screamed for help again.

 

Mother.

  
-

You shot yourself up in alert smacking your forehead against someone else.

Your vision covered and blurred yet again by a headache, the force of the hit had sent your head flying back into the arm of the sofa.

You covered your head with your hands as you laid in a feudal position, calming your breathing.

"Oh shit, yo? You alright?" You heard someone ask.

  
You raised your head,  
"Papyrus?" You called out, voice weak and shrivelled.

"Oh damn, SANS! Bro come 'ere!" He called.

It felt weird not being able to see.  
your eyes were open and you could feel your head moving around but,

 

Everything was black,   
you couldn't see...

  
You heard a few thumping footsteps, you guessed sans was approaching you.

"Woah" you heard him say under his breath.

What was going on?

"Sans is this... Normal?" Papyrus asked.

"N-no, I've never heard that humans are able to change their eye colour." Sans murmured, it scared you that sans wasn't acting like his usual confident and happy self.

"Humans eye colours aren't supposed to change colour..." You told them, you think you were facing them.  
You couldn't really tell, your eye sight had gone completely black.

"I can't see..." You whispered, getting agitated at the situation.

"Hmm" sans sounded thoughtful.

You tried imagining his face right now, but didn't really make you feel comfortable.

Being unable to see things and suddenly having the option to imagine things wasn't a good combo when you'd suffered a few traumatising things already.

Horrifying images popped up in your head.  
White wallpaper dyed with dark Crimson.   
Wooden panels covered in slippery blood, making it dangerous to move around.

Your mothers cold corpse laid there, you can remember everything perfectly.  
Dad must have tried to protect mum because his special katana he bought was impaled into his chest.  
You imagined how it went down, your father waking up to mum squealing or moving around as he grabs his katana from under the bed.

He must've had to unbox it from the glass case.  
you remember seeing glass shards so your guessing it must've been smashed.

 

"Sissa?" Chara whimpered.

You didn't know where to look, you still couldn't see.  
You saw a little bit of colour so your guessing it was going to be okay.

"Chara?" You called out, looking to your side were you heard Chara speak.

"What is wrong with your eyes?" Chara asked.

"What do you mean?"   
Had your eyes somehow changed colour?

"Your eyes are purple and black!" She told you.

You cocked your head and raised one brow, or at least you hoped that's what you had done.

"What do you mean?" You felt your heartbeat begin to pulse in your ear.

Oh god no, not now.

You closed your eyes, that faint dim colours going completely black.

You tried to calm down.  
You counted to 10 slowly in your head, mouthing the words.  
You used your hands to trace up from your stomach to your temple and rubbed it in a circular motion. Your other hand traced circles on the left of your chest where your heart was.

  
Chara knew what you were doing.  
She knew what to do.

"Sans please get my sissas phone" Chara ordered, worry peaking her voice as you heard thudding steps fade away.

"Sissa, breathe in, 1, 2, 3.." Chara remembered all the steps her mother used to do.  
Chara would watch because she thought it was magic.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Papyrus asked.

"She is having a scady moment" she told him.

"Scady? What does scady mean?" His voice sounded horrified as if he thought it was some illness.

"Sad and scary equals scady!" She usually added words together, it was her way of describing things in her 'special' language I taught her.

Papyrus whined quietly in fear sub-consciously, you were scaring him.

You opened your eyes slowly, blinking a few times.

Oh no.

Your eyes were playing dirty tricks on you.

Papyrus was covered in blood and looked Limp and corroded, as if he was truly just a dead corpse.

You looked over at Chara and almost screamed.   
Her mouth was ajar, blood pouring from it alone with other bodily fluids and organs.

You felt nauseous.

'It's just a trick, it's just a trick" you repeated over and over again quietly closing your eyes.

You felt a hand grab yours, a boney one.

You opened one eye.   
Relief washing over you as the vision dimmed and his boney hand now looked full of life instead of broken, chipped and dead.

You breathed in and out in an arranged order, it was not over yet.

"I CANT FIND HER PHONE!" You heard Sans yell from the kitchen, returning empty handed and apologetic.

"It's fine, I think she's okay now" she reasurred him, sans returning into a happy yet worried state.

"AH! HUMAN YOUR EYES ARE BACK TO NORMAL!" Sans stated.

You were so confused.   
You had blacks out after everything became hot and warm only to wake up after a nightmare and have a near 'scady' moment.

Any worse and you would've scared everyone.

Only mother knows but now mother is no longer here.  
Shame, you took your parents presence for granted while they still lived.  
You wish you talked to them more.

Everyone stared at you in silence as you pondered.

-  
Papyrus P.O.V  
-

She sat there, looking destroyed.  
You pitied her, watching her soul shrivel and begin to fade black.  
The only colour left on there was purple and green.

  
Perseverance and kindness.  
She was a bit like you,  
You wondered if she'd remember the timelines if they ever reset.

You wanted to hug her, make her happy.  
You could feel your soul tug downwards painfully as you watched a single tear flow on her cheek quietly.

You swiped it away with your hand, kneeling down to stare into her eyes.

You got up of the sofa, watching her not move at all.

"Bro, I'm gonna take her to bed okay." You told Sans, she needs to calm down somewhere quiet.

"Okay, I'll make dinner with Chara!" He grabbed Chara by the arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

Poor kiddo.  
You really need to make Y/N happy, her behaviour was affecting everyone.  
You noticed Sans was less confident and quieter than in other timelines as well as being much more mature.

Your heat was also insane in this timeline, you didn't understand.

Picking Y/N off the couch you hugged her and decided to walk to your room instead of teleporting.

You walked upstairs carefully, making sure you didn't drop or bump her on anything.

she stayed silent, staring.

  
You became nervous, was she possible going to be the next murderer if you didn't fix this soon.

For the sake of everyone including yourself, you were going to make sure that didn't happen.

Opening the door, you walked in and placed her on your bed before sitting cross legged in front of her.

"Yo" you said clicking your fingers to get her attention.

-  
Readers P.O.V

You had zoned out, waking back up in another room alone with Papyrus as he snapped his fingers at you.

"Yeah?" You asked him, what did he want.

"You okay?" He put his hand on your shoulder for a sign of affection in hopes to make you feel better.

It did a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm alright." You told him, patting the arm that rested on your shoulder.

"You sure?" He asked again, "if you aren't, don't be afraid to vent to me yo" he suggested.

You sighed.  
Maybe it would help but, you didn't want to affect him mentally.

  
-

  
You'd seen what expressing yourself did to your old friends.

"You have made me depressed."  
Those simples words your supposed best friend said made you crumble.

You could no longer tell them things, they didn't want to hear your bullshit anymore.

They couldn't feed you anymore self pity like the attention-whoring you wanted.

Plus, everything you got upset about they'd use against you.

They made fun of your past self-harm, saying how you acted pathetic and made everything depressing.  
Because of how you acted a year before effected everyone's opinion on you.  
You tried to change and become mature but they put you down.  
They didn't support you and try help you become a better person so they'd be happy.  
No, they'd say how I'm not and will never be mature or a reasonable person because you acted stupid years ago.  
What great friends.

  
/  
Papyrus started clicking his fingers at you again.

"Ah, sorry" you apologised.

"No need to, what's wrong though?" He asked again.

"I guess everything's just catching up on me" you told him, your not going into detail with it.

He seemed to get the hint as he didn't ask anymore questions.

  
He only stared at you and you   
stared back.

Piercing silence.  
Your ears began to ring and your eyes began to water.

  
A tear flows, and another tear appears, and another.

Before you knew it, you were leapt into a deep embrace.

Papyrus wrapped his arms around you, he couldn't take seeing your souls shrivel up.

  
You were giving up, slowly.

-  
Papyrus POV  
-

He didn't want to lose you not like this.

He watched you as you silently killed your own soul.

The sides cracked in the middle about to burst into a thousand pieces.  
Your purple fades to grey, you were losing Hope.

It was dangerous for a human to have such little amount.

  
You held her tightly as if it was the last.   
You wanted to show her how much you loved her, you wanted to see her real smile.

You where going to have a date!

Tomorrow, ASAP!  
You needed to show that you loved her.

You planted a simple toothy kiss into her lips.  
"Date tomorrow, I want to make you happy, is that okay?" You asked, staring deep into her eyes.

She looked away, flustered for a moment as she hesitated to think of an answer.

She could decline, you were not going to push her over her limits.

"Okay." She accepted.

You mentally made a mini fist bump.

"Okay, please remember I'm always here if you need to talk to me okay." You reminded reminded her once again.  
"Sans is cooking dinner with Chara and I'm guessing your gonna want to fix it." You joked.

she nodded and headed out as you followed her.

-  
Reader P.O.V  
-  
You saw Chara poke at her dinner.

oh dear.  
Clearly you were already too late to save the food.  
Even from a distance you could see the glitter sparkling.

"Chara, I think you need a uh, shower." You used an excuse, winking at her.

"Oh uh, yeah!" She said aloud.

You grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to the bathroom.

"I'll be down later we can watch movies then" you told both skele-brothers.

-

-  
Chara was a bit silent in the bath-tub, she didn't do anything with the bubbles which was odd.

"Hey, you okay?" You asked her.

"You haven't talked me in a long time" she mumbled.

"Sorry Chara, I'll ask sans if we can go out and have a snowball fight." You apologised.

"Sans said he had puzzles he wants us to solve." She told you.

"Okay, we will go and play with his puzzles someday" you booped her nose with some bubbles.

"Can we do it tomorrow?!" She begged.

"I don't think we can Chara, I have a date with Papyrus. We will do it day after tomorrow" you told her.

"Promise?" She asked, holding out her pinkie finger.

"Promise." You linked your pinkie finger with hers and you dared not to break that promise.

Last time you broke a promise, she ended up breaking your vase.

Time passed as you had a casual conversation.

You learnt that she was making new friends.   
She wants me to meet Alphys the 'Royal guard' and that she will be mean at first but is really nice.  
She said she also met a few funny flowers and monsters.

She had been practicing and training with Alphys and Sans and that she was going to learn magic.

You found it impossible for humans to use magic and were trying to make her happy or something.

-  
You got out and dried her, you found her casual yellow and green top was cleaned so you made her wear that again.

You brushed her hair and made a plait on both sides of her fringe, checking yourself out in the mirror and adding a few things to your face at the same time.

You carried her downstairs as she stretched and yawned.   
She was quite tired, maybe you wouldn't have a movie night tonight.  
Despite you sleeping a lot recently it wasn't the good resting type.  
It was more like the forced passing out sleep.  
You decided it would be best to sleep early.

You laid her down on the smaller sofa and tucked her in.  
You noticed she didn't have her teddy so you went on a short search for it.

After a while, you found it cramped up behind her chair. She smiled in her sleep when you gave it too her.

She really loved that bear.

Mom made it.  
Mom made your teddy too.  
  
You noticed her necklace was still in good condition and took it off her, taking yours of too.  
You linked both necklaces together like they where supposed to do.  
  
Dad made these necklaces

You were going to miss your parents a lot.

You popped into the kitchen and told them that you Chara was asleep and you were going to go to sleep early too.

After you said goodnight, patted sans and kissed Paps on the forehead you laid on the sofa and snuggled up against your teddy.

You could still smell your mothers aroma on the teddy.

 

-  
/::\  
*Checkpoint_Saved*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I rushed it at the end~  
> I'm going to go over my each chapter and fix and add a few things again to help the story plot in a few days so EOO!


	20. Voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is mildly disturbing language used and rape is mentioned.  
> You look at the voicemails you received.

You awoke startled and shaking, drenched in sweat.

You had another nightmare, but you couldn't remember what it was about.

You were not going to bother try remembering what it was about, it would upset you and you knew it.

You yawned and stretched, both arms above your chest. You breathed in and looked down.

You went bright red, you looked around before lifting up your shirt to hide your exposed chest.  
You wore the top backwards on accident meaning the front was loose.

However, it was easy to fix with a simple swap.

You grabbed your phone that rested on the chair arm beside you.

  
That's strange, wasn't your phone broken?

You pressed the button on the front and the screen lit up.  
It was 9am, Chara left with sans a while ago.

Your phone was fully charged somehow.

Maybe Sans or Undyne fixed it for you?

You swiped the screen to the left and entered the passcode.

Everything was in its usual folder.  
-  
You had new contacts though, not to mention a lot of missed phone calls, messages and voicemails.

You looked through your voicemails first.

"First message, received at 5am June 26th 2016" the computer voice spoke.

"Y/N?! Y/N, PLEASE BE SAFE PLEASE! WE ALL GOT A MESSAGE FROM THE POLICE ABOUT YOUR PARENTS PLEASE CALL ME PLEASE BE OKAY!" Your friend Silvio weeped.

  
"Next message, received 5.30am June 26th 2016"

"Y/N? Please be okay, I heard about what happened! Please be okay I don't want to lose you please! Your my bestest friend and..." Milze trailed off, sniffling.

"Just please, call me if your okay. I miss you, love you platonically my best buddy." She nearly whispered, you could imagine her crying as she spoke.

**Love you platonically.**

That was a special sentence, you and Milze only used that as an inside joke.

"Next message, received June 26th 11am." It beeped

"My sweet grandchild."

Oh no, here came the tears.

It was grandma.

She sniffed hard before continuing to speak, her usual sweet and honey like voice was now hoarse and full of sadness.

"I love you very, very much. Please, stay safe if you are still alive. Grandpa and I miss you and Chara dearly. Please contact me if you are still alive" she ended the call a few seconds after she let out a large cry.

"Next message, received June 26th 2016"

"My Smol red bean."

You perked up at that familiar Italian accented voice, it was Jess.

"I am so sorry I haven't talked to you in so long"

It wasn't her fault, you hadn't tried either.

"I heard what happened to your family, it was all over the news."

  
How was it already on the news within a day?

"I miss you and I wish I talked to you more, please be safe. Everyone is looking for you and your sister. Your mother might survive. But your dad..." She paused, inhaling shakily.

"His injuries were fatal" she bluntly stated.

"I'm sorry my bean, goodbye" and with that she ended the voicemail.

Just one more voicemail and you would move on.

"Next message, received June 27th 3am 2016"

"Ye fucking dead kid, you and that lil' maggot sister of yours. I'm gonna rip 'er tiny 'ight little ass'ole apart and fuck 'er until she bleeds." You recognised the husky voice.

"Then I'm gonta fuck 'er in every single 'ole she 'as, even if I 'ave to cut one open me-self"

It was one of the men, the one that shone the light on you back in the forest.

"Then, I'm going to smash her head infronta ya. Before I fuck ya too."  
He continued as you shook, you grimaced as you imagined everything.

"I'm gonta cut ye open and ye can watch me fuck ye good."   
You could hear him grunting and the sound of skin slapping.

Was he masturbating..?  
Fucking sicko.

"And then I'm gonta cum all ova yer nice tits. Yer gonta be me fucking sex doll"

"I'll fuck ya day and night, oh I can see ya now. I will rip of yer fucken nails and suck yer pussy out until I can taste your intestines." The pace of the slapping got faster.

You were on the verge of throwing up, you threw your phone across the room.

You cried, cradling your head in your knees.

"I been watchin' ya sleep. Ye look fuckin' hot when yer sleeping naked." You could hear him through the speaker.

"After all me princess, I been touching ya fuh weeks and ya neva noticed."

You grimaced, he had touched you and you didn't want him too.   
You made a slight gagging noise as you cried.

"Goo'bye me princess" he snickered.

-  
You stopped listening to the voicemails and turned your phone off.

Wiping the tears from your face you walked over to the kitchen.

You turned the tap on and made yourself a glass of water.

You hicced and sniffled, drinking the water slowly.

The images of that man, doing that stuff to your sister.

Your only hope.  
Your sunshine.

It sickened you.  
You sat on the kitchen floor, a glass of water in one hand, your phone in the other.

You probably looked dead.

The kitchen light switched on, making you jump from your skin and almost Yelp.

It was papyrus, he looked like he had been crying and looked angered by something.

"Papyrus?" You called out.

He didn't reply, he just walked towards you and sat down in front of you.

You stared into each others eyes.

"I heard what the guy said to you..." He spoke.

You felt your eyes soften as tears flowed from the corners.   
You reached out and both hugged eachother, he was also crying now.

"Why are you crying?" You asked him, trying to laugh through your tears.

"I imagined everything and that I watched and I just." He hugged you even tighter.

"No one is going to hurt you..." He growled, in a very protective manner.

"No one but myself." You murmured.

He didn't reply but he now sat you on his lap and hugged you tighter.

You could hear him growl under his breath.

Something had changed the setting.

From something that seemed so heart felt and upsetting was now transforming into another tension.

Papyrus was budging up against you, purring and growling.

"Fuck..." He cursed under his breath.

"Everything okay?" You asked him, shivering under close contact with your lower region.

"Uh." He looked into your eyes, his face painted with orange blush.  
You saw a sweat drop fall down his forehead and mix with his tears before turning away.

"Papyrus?" You called quietly, turning your head to see his.

"I'm in heat." He told you with a serious and skitterish tone.

"Like the warm type?" You seemed mixed up with sexual heat and warmth heat.

He didn't reply.

"What should I do?" You asked.

He stared at you, confused expression.

"You want to help?" He needed reassurance.

"Yeah, just what can I do though" where you doing something wrong?

He looked away, still facing you.  
You watched as a bunch of expressions passed his face.

First he looked hungry and lustful? Jesus was it a sexual thing to cool a monster down?

Then he looked full of guilt and embarrassment.

"Look whatever you want me to do that'll cool you down I'll do it." You reassured him.

He seemed spaced out and looked very embarrassed.

"Do you know what heat I'm on about?" He asked

"Yeah, your warm." You said confidently.

"Not in that way, the other heat." He corrected you.

"The sexual heat?" You asked.

He nodded, the orange blush on his face now spreading and having more saturation.

"Oh" was all you could say.

How far would you have to go to help him with that type of heat?

Could you handle it, you hallucinated quite a bit.

and,

if you were I between something 'spicy' with him and them hallucinated about that then.

You were going to freak out and probably have a panic attack.

But you needed to help Papyrus.

Maybe it would take your mind of it or make you forget, your not sure.

You imagined it, a wave of shame planting you.

You were acting very lewd.

you'd do it, but only to help Papyrus.

"I- I'll do it." You accepted.

"Uh, you sure?" He asked

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW is probably next ok so...  
> I might also go back and edit some chapters~


	21. That type of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!1!!1  
> There is some spicy action.  
>  (they do it ;))))  
> Serious note: there is sexually explicit content so skip next chapter of you don't want to see it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this smut on my phone and if my friends see this I dead bro.

You had just made a promise to Papyrus and felt scared about it.

You had just agreed to mate with papyrus in order to calm his heat down.

  
You had already had sexual contact with him before but this time it was different.  
You were in some type of daze last time, you barely remembered it.  
Like it was hangover.

 

What type of person agrees to have sex like this?

  
Either way, there was no going back.   
He needed help and you were the only person.

  
"Thank you, I am sorry if I lose control." He apologised to you.

  
What did he mean by lose control?  
Were you going to get hurt?

  
Before you could ask what he meant, he was already kissing you deeply.

  
He broke the kiss to let you breathe but not for very long.  
Before you knew it, his tongue was enveloped with yours once again.

  
His hands were all over you and you were surrounded by his aroma.

You felt your body become warm and your stomach churn.

  
You didn't kiss him back, something about this felt very wrong.

After all he was caught making out with that woman, on your date day.

It felt strange kissing him knowing someone else had recently wrapped their tongue around his.

  
You did love him.  
But did he love you?

-

A sudden grope on your right breast had made you moan loudly.

"Shit sorry did I hurt you?" He moved upwards to face you and stared at you.

You shook your head.

"I-I'm fine" You reassured him, out of breath from the situation.  
It was nice to know he cared for your safety.

  
He started nipping your neck and used his hand to fondle your breast.

The noises you made drove him insane.

  
He didn't want to lose control.

 

He was scared he would be too rough with you and act crazy.

He didn't know if you would accept, that side of him.

  
"You keep making noises like that and I'm gonna lose control" he joked, laughing lightly.

"If it helps you, then you can do what you need to do." You told him.

You were scared of what would happen if he did.

  
"Are you sure?" He asked, his anticipation growing.

  
"I am sure." Your voice went quiet and timid.

You were admittedly terrified of what he was capable of doing.

The thread to keep himself together gave way.

  
He could do anything to you right now, all he wanted to do was hear you make more noises.

  
He started whining in your ear quite loudly as he kept thrusting forward, clothing rubbing against each other.

You clutched onto his back, your body moving forward for a deeper embrace.

You were gonna keep it together, if you lost yourself in the lust it would be mess.

He both hand on your cheeks, pulling you in for another kiss as you felt a bulge below.

He gently bit your lip before breaking the kiss.

His hand caressed your cheek as he stared into your eyes and you looked right back.

You felt a pull towards him, your heart ached for him.

He smiled darkly.

He knelt in by your ear, pressing his body up against yours.

"Close your eyes" he whispered into your ear before biting gently.

You obeyed him.

 

The familiar lurch and change in setting appeared as you were now in his room.

You were placed on the bottom of the bed sitting upwards.

He undressed himself, standing completely naked.

His penis was glowing, fucking glowing orange.

 

You felt yourself heat up, feeling really shy.  
You just stared at his bony body, mouth wide open in awe.

  
He just admired your love struck faze.

You stood up and undressed yourself, with his assistance of course.

The cold chill of the room swept Over you, you both stood infront of each other.

You didn't know what you needed to do.  
You looked up at him and he smirked, disappearing into thin air.

You stared at where he once was in confusion, cocking your head to the side.

You felt something behind you and was greeted by a small nip at your shoulder.

His hands travelled downwards stopping by your love handles.

He turned you around.

"I want to hear you say my name tonight" he growled into your ear, saying wink wink in a small voice.

You almost burst out laughing but gasped instead when his tip brushed past your vagina.

You could feel yourself tense.

 

-  
Papyrus P.O.V  
-

She looked so fucking hot, you loved her so much.

Her thin body was all yours and no one elses.  
You were going to claim her properly before anyone else could.

You wanted to touch her, listen to her moan and call your name.  
You so badly wanted her to fuck her until she came.

You licked the side of her neck and felt her body tremble against yours.

You tasted so nice, you looked so nice everything about you was amazing.

Papyrus has never been this love struck in his entire live of resets.

No one ever made him feel this way.

  
-  
Reader P.O.V  
-

Papyrus was definitely teasing you.

He never entered you but always brushed past and waited for your reaction.

You eventually ran out of patience and pushed him on to the bed before slamming yourself onto him.

You didn't plan this through, you felt your body get uncomfortably hot.

He just stared at you with a shit eating grin.

You lifted up to push back down when he lifted you up off and rolled around so he was on top.

You watched as he readied himself your legs resting on his shoulders.

When he was back inside of you, he leant over and gave you a kiss on the head.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" you put your lips to his mouth as you both Madeira heavily.

He thrusted inside you as you called out his name, muffled slightly by the kiss.

"You're so Fucking tight" he cursed under his breath after releasing a high pitch groan loudly.

He kept going, watching your every movement as he budged.

You moved around a bit and was now sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around him.

He dug his fingers painfully into your sides but it didn't bother you.

"Mmm aaah!"

You gasped and moaned as he pulsed inside of you over and over again.

His movements became jagged and his rougher as he neared his edge.

You started sucking on his collarbone and started rubbing his spine.

Breast pushed against bone and nipples rubbing against each rib bone.  
You're mind became clouded and foggy and your core pulled.

You whispered his name into his ear and he moaned along, biting on your neck.

You pushed yourself deep into him as he thrusted at the perfect time both screaming in pleasure.

  
"Come for me baby" he growled.

"Mmm" was all you could say as a reply.

He kept thrusting deep into you, his tight grip, his breath against your neck and the subtle noises he made had echoed all the way down to your core.

He continued his pace, faster and harder as you suddenly called his name and pulled him on top of you.

You arched your back as your pleasure flooded over you.  
You scraped your teeth against his neck as you came, he started making noises.

His thrusts got jagged and out of pace.

Not long after he bit down hard into your chest after ejecting his sweet seed.

He stared at your naked body, watching the sweat drops form.

-  
Papyrus POV  
-  
she looked so sexy.  
You could feel yourself go insane, you loved her so much.

You traced your tongue along her body, you wanted to hear her one more time before you succumbed to sleep.

You sucked on her chest, biting gentle as she let out small breathless sighs.

Every time she made a noise, you'd feel yourself shiver.

After she came a second time she instantly fell asleep.

she went so far to help you dissipate the burning heat you felt.

Lying beside her, you closed your eyes.

Breathing in slowly, you could still hear her calling out your name in your head.

-

*game_saved*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Papyrus is acting quite yandere (HINT HINT WINK WINK)


	22. dark colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore and some insanity ok.
> 
> Chara is dead.

Chapter 22  
-  
You awoke, bolting upwards.

Your hands shook, bursting into a cold sweat.  
Your body was trembling, you were freaking out.

You were going to scream, you wanted to cry.

 

You couldn't, you were hurting.

You got off the bed shakily, luckily not disturbing Papyruses slumber.

You put your clothes back on, the room only had the noise of rustling and soft noises of a drowsy snore.

Your left the room and made your way to the bathroom.  
Silence.

 

Kuru, kuru, kuru.

Those words were repeated in your head.  
What did kuru mean? 

Your mind wandered too far. A voice in your head spoke.  
-

Your purpose look- it's changed.

Who are you?

Entangled, mixed and then broken.

Who is this?

Even now it's changing.

What?

I'm sorry.

Suddenly livid images flashed through your mind.

 

Chara?  
Chara.  
Charaaaaa.

She's dead.  
She's gone.  
She is destroyed

Your fault, my fault.

 

Aha   
Aha  
Aha   
Hahahaha  
Join her

 

It hurts.

You're going to reset.  
Remember  
Remember 

Remember him.

Spin.

Around   
Around   
Go 

Die   
Die   
Die

Kill him   
Kill them 

Now   
Now 

-  
You let out a loud gut-wrenching scream.

Blood, blood everywhere.

"Chara, Chara, Chara?" You called.

You started crying loudly.

-  
She's dead.  
You didn't protect her.  
You failed.  
You failed your parents.  
You failed everyone.  
Your going to die  
Die

Die and she will live another life like the same.

It will reset.

all the way back to leaving the ruins.

Reset   
Reset

 

-

Knife.  
Where is it?

You pushed past a shadowy figure.

Knife knife.

Hands brushed past trying to keep you still.

Chara Chara Chara.

You tugged free, running down the stairs and grabbing your black bag.

Inside was what you needed.

Knife.

You grabbed it and without thinking.

you stabbed yourself in the centre of your stomach.

Die   
Die  
Die

 

Colours splash violently, abbarent suddenly.

Fall asleep into a darker place.

Your stomach soaked with red Crimson.

You coughed up blood, almost choking on it.

It hurts but you smiled anyway.

Papyrus shook you.  
The room lit up like a candle, you could see everything in the normal perspective.

"BABE BABE NO PLEASE" he cried.

You laughed, spitting out blood.

Yours eyes bled, your nose bled, your mouth bled.

Your heart ached.

He tried taking the knife of you after you pulled it out, but you hissed at him and slammed it into your side.

You slumped over, landing on the knife as it dug right through your hip.

Gone  
Gone  
Gone

"reset reset reset reset" you mumbled to yourself.

Papyrus was breaking, he was watching the one he loved die.

His tears, my blood, my colours.

You shouldn't care.  
You don't.

He betrayed you and well, you'd have fun if it did reset.

You smiled.  
Lie awake while the colour fade.

You fell into the arms of death, watching the world dissipate into pixels.  
Everything crumbled away.

Reset  
Rese  
Res

Rest.  
Sleep, die.

Your fall to the beautiful black...

 

-  
GAME RESET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready to write I have a brainstorm yes pls.


	23. Restarting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loooong chapter!  
> You take things slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 2000+ HITS!  
> I MADE THIS TO THANKU ALL FOR BARING WITH THIS!

You awake in a bedroom a familiar scent welcoming you back.  
You remember this place as clear as day.

You were in Asgores house once again.

  
You freak out for a small amount of time, hoping to understand what just happened.  
You rubbed in a circular motion between your eyebrows, trying to prevent yourself from receiving a major panic attack.

Had you really been able to reset everything, had everyone forgotten?

 

  
You look around to see the pie, exactly like before.

The small note swaying slightly with the tender breeze in the room.  
You don't even need to read the note, you already knew what it said.

You sit up and think about what you did.  
You were so foolish to commit suicide like that, it couldn't have even worked.  
What is worse is that the hallucinations had become worse now.

Usually when you hallucinated you never heard anything, but you actually drove yourself insane.

Your thankful you didn't reset right back to when your parents died, it would be too tiring to deal with it again.

  
But how is a reset possible?

Had the thing you'd fallen down lead you into a separate universe?  
Were you in some type of game?

You didn't know and didn't really want to think so hard about it.

Pressing your palms into the bed you push your feet down onto the soft fluffy carpet.

Maybe what had happened was just a dream?

But you know and remember everything that happens next, so it couldn't be.  
You felt everything and everything felt real.

You walked over to the pie and placed it onto the bedside cabinet, saving it for later.

  
You should probably go find Chara.

You briskly make your way too the door, creaking it open to see the same hallway as before.

You knew where to go.

Jumping off the side of the basements stairs you feel a sudden ache at your stomach and hip.

You ignore it and think that you just bumped it somehow when you jumped off.

Making your way down the hallways, you feel the unbearable heat once again.

You can manage with it.

Your hip and stomach started hurting even more than before, it was a constant stinging pain.

Maybe a side affect after you had stabbed yourself.  
You'd probably not do that again or at least in not such a painful way.

 

Eventually you find Chara and Asgore but they are halfway through a battle.

Asgore can see your hurt, your face is pained and your grabbing your stomach and hip tightly.

The fire he is holding fades quickly, rubbing his hands against his robe in effort to regain his structure.

"My child are you alright?" Asgore asks you, clear worry in his voice.

"Sista?" Chara whimpered, she said your name differently.

"A bit, I just hurt myself on something" you tried to calm him but that only seemed to make him a lot worse.

"My child, you should go upstairs and I will fix you up now." Judging by his tone of voice, there was no declining.

"Chara you coming?" You say offering your hand out to her.

"Y-yeah okay but I need to ask you something..." She said timidly.

Does she remember?

You made your way back to the house and out of the basement while Asgore did something.

When you arrive in the living room you both sit at the table.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" You reminded her, could Chara remember too?

"Uh, did you have a dream that we met people" you could tell she was switching her words to not sound weird.

"You mean Sans and Papyrus?" You calmly spoke.

Should you mask it as a dream you both had or tell her the truth?

"Yeah, you remember them?" She seems relieved that she isn't the only one.

"Yes of course I do, what happened?" You asked her.

"What do you mean." She seemed embarrassed by the question

"Uh, did you die or uhm, hurt yourself badly?" You explained.

"The cat monster got me and Sans..." She looked scared as she recalled the scene.

"Oh no, the one that I fought before?" Was the evil creature going to get its revenge..?

  
"Mhm." She nodded.

You sigh and bite your lip, you had more than one problem.

Chara looked very tired and quite fatigued as she yawned and stretched.

"You tired?" You checked up on her, she was a child and was going through a lot already.

She nods, rubbing her eyes and slouching down.

"I think it's best you get some rest, this is going to need some time to get used to" You stand up and put the chair back under the table before picking Chara up in your arms and cradling her.

She seemed to enjoy it as she softly smiled and closed her eyes.

"I missed your hugs" she whispered, you think she was meant to say that in her head.

You gave her a gentle kiss on the head and rocked her slightly, her body went limp and she started snoring.

You collectively made your way to the bedroom, passing Asgore as he came upstairs and putting a finger to your lips in hopes he understands to be silent while you put Chara to sleep.

After you gently removed the backpack and tuck her into bed you take out her purple bunny and put it in between her arms.

You give her once last kiss on the forehead and leave the room silently, checking if she is still asleep through the keyhole.

  
Sound asleep.

  
You should really have done this more often, you and Chara are the only ones going through this.

You walk back to the living room were you last saw Asgore enter.

When you walk in, you see him sitting in a green chair reading a book about snails.

He looks up from his book at you.

"Ah, hello my child!" He welcomes you.

"Are you feeling okay?" He acts like a worried father.

"Yeah I'm feeling alright" you reply as a sudden stabbing pain goes through you to remind yourself that you are not okay.

"Are you sure?" He checks up on you, he can read you like a book.

"Actually, I think I've hurt myself." You tell him.

"Ah, where does it hurt?" He asks

You lift up your shirt to reveal your stomach and you are suprised to see something quite bad.

There are very distinctive scars and marks in the same places you had stabbed yourself.

"They were not there before..." He began, "I healed you earlier and there was no sign of them." He seemed very disorientated.

"Is it going to affect me?" You ask him, was this going to cause other problems?

"Not unless I heal it now or at least try to heal it." He moves his hand in notion for you to come closer.

You do as he says and in an instant he is forming a special green magic in between his paws.

Before long you felt the familiar warmth circulate through your veins and the numbness.

After a while he sighs and the green colours fade.

"I can stop the pain for a while but I cannot heal it properly" he says apologetically.

"That's okay, you tried at least" you tried brightening up the situation.

"Aha, I guess so my child" he laughed softly.

"Asgore." You where going to ask him some questions.

"Yes my child?" He answers, still looking into the book.

"Can you tell me about monsters?" You were intrigued to know about their past.

"Well..." He sighed, putting his book down on his lap.

"It will be a long story" he warns you.

"That is alright." You didn't mind how long it was, you needed to learn more.

"Long ago, humans and monsters lived in peace on the surface" he started to speak.

He explained to you how monsters were trapped underground by humans because they lived in fear of what monsters were capable off.

He asks you about how you fell down here.

"Ah, my mother and father were..." You spaced out.

 

Mum...

Dad...

"My child are you okay?" Asgore taps you lightly on the shoulder.

A single tear falls.  
You refuse to sob, you are not waking Chara up.

You soak up the pain you feel.  
No doubt your hurting but you'd stay strong for Chara, you where determined too!

"It's fine, it's just my parents were killed and me and Chara were hunted down..." You explained, forcefully shutting your mind down so the images wouldn't repeatedly appear in your head.

He gives you a small pat on the shoulder and tries to comfort your obvious pain.

"I'm alright Asgore..." You tell him.

"I need to leave and go back to the surface with Chara, our family needs us." You mention, you need to go home.

"I understand but please, be careful. TORIEL and Her ROYAL GUARDS wouldn't fret to kill you or Chara so please, stay safe and be careful" he warned you.

"I will leave tomorrow if that is okay? Chara is asleep and I'm pretty tired too..." You arranged time to leave.

"That is fine, you can leave when you are ready." He allowed you too stay for a while.  
"Just please, you cannot return here afterwards are you sure you want to leave?" He is noticeably looking guilty for not allowing you to return.

"Yes I understand Asgore." You nodded.

"I shall go pack up and get some rest." You stand up and walk towards the door.

You turn.  
"Asgore, thank you for looking after me and my sister, I am very greatful for your help" you thank him.

Asgore was a kind and loyal person, he seemed lonely however.

You turn to leave and walk towards the bedroom door.

You almost collapse onto the bed, you've only been awake for a short amount of time but you still feel drained.

You check on Chara one last time from were you lay.

You close your eyes and drift to sleep quickly.

You felt yourself rest.

Tomorrow you would be on your journey home.

\---  
You feel your body twitch as your senses return to you.

Lifting your head up from your pillow, you see Chara still sound asleep.  
You stand on the soft floor and turn one of the lamps on, you can see your face is quite messy.  
You went into your black bag and grabbed some wet-wipes to clean your face.

Once your clodded concealer and everything else was removed from your face, you felt cleaner and fresh.

You only applied eyeliner and some mascara as you didn't really need anything else.

You where going somewhere cold so you needed to get some warm clothes for Chara.

You gently tap her shoulder and move her around.

"Chara, come on wake up." You whisper sternly into her ear.

She budges and rubs her eyes before turning over to face you.

"What's going on?" She asks sleepily.

"We are leaving, get dressed quickly." You tell her.

That seemed to wake her up as she bolts out of bed and starts putting the jumper on.

"Can you carry me though, I'm still tired." She groans.

"Sure.." You agree.

Before you knew it you where both outside, in Snowdon.

You gave Asgore your farewells and left through the ruins large doors like before.

You carried Chara through the snow, there seemed to be a storm this time.

You could barely see as you held Chara up against you.

She was visibly shaking, she was very cold.

You held her tighter and stopped by some post and wrapped her up in a blanket you got from your bag.

She was still cold but not as cold.  
She was okay.

You were about to start walking when you saw Papyrus.

He looked like he was waiting for someone.  
You ignored it and tried walking past him, leaving unseen.

"Ey, kiddo where do you think your going?" He said darkly, if it wasn't so cold your sure the hairs on your neck would've spiked up.

"Don't you know how to greet a new friend?" He continued, you heard his footsteps get closer.

You turned slowly and he stopped in his tracks.  
His behaviour was strange.

"Y-y/n?" He stutters.

Did he just say your name?  
Did he remember you?  
You shook that thought off, impossible.

"Hello here Pa- uh sir." You almost say his name, you probably sounded so suspicious.

He raised a brow at you.

"Asgore told me you hurt yourself, why are you out here?" Papyrus said sternly.

"We left, I need to go home." You told him, "and why do you care about me being hurt?"

That last question caught him of guard as he searches for an answer.

"Just wondering." He noticeable calms, shoulders going slack.

"Okay..." You say suspiciously, raising one brow.

You turn around and continue walking, you are not going to forget Chara over petty love.

There's a sudden grip and tug at your shoulder as Chara falls from out of your hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK PAPYRUS?!" You yell at him as you rush to check Chara.

"WOAH DON'T YELL AT ME YOU BITCH!" He curses at you.

You turn and fully glare at him, no reply coming from your mouth.

You look at Chara and almost scream.

"Oh fuck oh shit." You panic.

She was bleeding, no.

 

 

  
You were bleeding, heavily.

  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck" you continue to curse.

You lift up you shirt to see the small cuts that surrounded the scars had opened.

It wasn't serious but it was scary.

Papyrus was by your side in seconds, pressing green healing magic into your veins.

The sudden warmth from his hands made you shiver.

He pulled you back away from Chara as you struggled.

You tried to shove him away to help Chara.

He held onto you tight.

"Chara!" You called.

"Fuck, get OFF OF ME" you pushed him over and ran to Chara aid.

"Chara? Speak to me?" You called shaking her.

Fuck.  
she was out cold.

You picked her limp body up, she was still warm and breathing.

She must have landed hard or passed out or she's just a deep sleeper.

  
"Yo, I just tried to fucking heal you? Why diD YOU FUCKING PUSH ME OVER!?" He got angrier, he didn't understand the situation.

You felt very dizzy, everything was happening too fast.

You didn't answer him and stood up.

"Your one fucking whore" he sneered at you and that made you angrier.

"Fucking bitch" he cursed under his breath, he knew you were listening.

For someone that once loved you, you were glad you were no longer with him.

Or the opposite? You couldn't tell.

"You just gonna stand still like that you dumbfuck?" He was really annoying you.

Okay, now it was your turn.

"What's that numbskull?" You spoke up.

"I'm sorry but if you keep saying that then I hope your not allergic to nuts-"

  
"The fuck would nuts do you me? You gonna force feed me?" He interrupted seemingly impressed.

"D'yaknow what, fuck it" you said

"I'll shove your entire dick up your ass to the point were every single liquid in your body is made up of your cum" you spat out, then turning to walk away.

"Jesus fucking Christ you psycho" he tried harrasing you again.

"I don't give two shits about what you say, go cheat on someone else with Denomica." You walked away in clear pride.

Papyrus teleported infront of you, a sharp bone up to your neck.

"How the fuck dya know about Dem?" He spoke as nearly as sharp as the bone was.

You fearlessly grabbed him by the collar and said.

"Well, a fucking birdy told me you cheated on someone with dem and that other girl tried to fucking kill herself after she saw it with her own fucking two eyes." You were close enough to head butt him, but you remembered he was pure hard skull.

He stood back and stared at the ground for a few seconds.

Small tears appeared in his eyes.

 

"You fucking remember don't you..." He mumbled.

"I wish I didn't." You said sharply, you were still angry.

You stormed pass him, tears of your own forming within the creaks of your eyes.

 

Papyrus could remember, he remembered you and everything before.

Asgore didn't remember, did everyone but him remember?

Either way, it upset you that Papyrus remembered you but still chose to act harsh and aggressively.

You missed his small kisses and the glances you passed eachother.

But clearly, you were happy you were no longer in a relationship with such mean asshole.

Your top was stained with blood and you felt eyes on you.

"Kiddo...." a voice peaked from behind you.

"You left your only chance of safety, thanks to you arguing with that bag of bones I can take what I need." The voice got darker and deeper.

You turned to face it.

 

  
What

  
The

  
Fuck.

it was like a black shadow but Its face was literally melting and it looked like it was even pulsating.  
Fucking terrifying and disgusting all at once.

You knew this was a figment of your imagination.

Another hallucination.

All of the shadow figures looked the same.

You felt your too get heavy as you looked down.

There was a single amount of land below you and black hands were pulling you down.

You felt your knees get heavy.  
You felt your head start spinning.

Your body twitched.  
You dropped Chara and her body fell into the dark pit.

Your eyes widened and you shook.

You were trembling a lot, you where breaking down.

It's okay it's just a hallucination you told yourself over and over again trying to calm your unstable heavy breathing.

You were going to pass out but you were fighting it.

You where determined not to give up, for Chara.

  
Long silky arms wrapped around your neck.

They were your own.

Familiar bony hands reached out and restrained you.

The darkness dissipated, you could see snowdons scenery once again.

But, you were tired.

Papyrus held your hands tightly as you look at him with half lidded eyes.

"D-did I fail again?" You ask before feeling a tug at your legs and succumb to unconsciousness.

 

  
-  
Papyrus point of view  
-  
You watched her body go limp and you caught her mid-fall.  
Her face smashing into your chest with a loud clank.

Oh no.  
This was all your fault, if you hadn't acted so immaturely she wouldn't have left and been like this afterwards.

Did she try to kill herself again?   
To restart?

You needed Sans help.

You saw red dye into the white snow as Y/Ns wounds continued o bleed.

You grabbed your cellphone and used the other hand to heal her.

Strange, these wounds where in the same place as where she stabbed herself.

You entered your phone code and then proceeded to call Sans.

He was quick to answer.

"HELLO BROTHER!" He cheerfully welcomed.

"Sans, I got a problem. People are hurt down by Snowdon close to my post. Hurry quick, ALONE." You told him, sans couldn't bring anyone.

Too dangerous.

You needed to ask Y/N about why she acted this way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else notice the shadow figures always appear when the reader is about to die/get hurt?


	24. Similar surroundings (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep retracing the steps that you want to avoid.

Your eyes flutter open.

Oh for god sake.  
You were in the skeletons house.

Again, you were repeating your mistakes.  
You passed out again, you failed Chara.

You pushed yourself up of the skeleton brothers sofa, yawning and stretching.

You looked around and noticed Papyrus was watching you with empty emotionless eyes.

You furrowed your brows, still angry at him and his cocky and cunty behaviour.

You looked away and your eyes begin to search for Chara.

You noticed her lying on the other sofa, she was still sound asleep.

You watched as her chest moved up and down in rhythm of her snores.

You should really wake her up and leave.

You stood up and walked towards the sofa where she lay but Papyrus teleported and blocked your way.

You felt yourself growl in the back of your throat.

Papyrus was acting extremely different and you didn't like it.

You stood, arms crossed and looked up at him.

He just stared and smiled at you with a shit eating grin.

Oh he was really annoying you.

You ran out of patience and pushed past him to see Chara.

"Woah, someone's got a bit of temper" he jeered at you.

"Don't you fucking dare speak" you growled deeply, turning the slightest to glare at you.

You bet he could see the anger and hell in your eyes as he turned away in embarrassment and fear.

 

Returning your focus to Chara, you placed a hand on her chest.

She still had a heartbeat, she was still breathing.

You shook her gently, whispering for her to wake up.

She didn't move.

"Chara." You said sternly, still no movement.

  
You felt yourself panic.

She wasn't waking up.

"Chara?!" You started calling her name louder and shook her harder.

  
Desperate for her to wake up, you took the blankets off and examined her for any injuries.

Oh.

 

Blood, there was a wound.  
There was multiple wounds.

Just like yours, scars were you guessed the cat monster had attacked her.

  
"No..." Your breathed hitched as you felt fear wash over you.

 

"Heal her quick, please" you turned to Papyrus and begged.

"Nah.." He tried to joke but you were too scared to realise.

  
Was he saying no?!

  
You felt your fear take over your mind, shadow figured mutation img everywhere and making their way towards you.

Your turned and focused on Chara, humming something to calm you down.  
You hummed mothers song that she used in situations like these.

  
You could hear the ghostly wails and heavy breathes from the shadows, all overlapping eachother.

"Don't look at them." You repeated, staring at Chara and stroking her head.

You closed your eyes and buried your face into your hands.

"Y/N!" Papyrus yelled at you and shook you to try and snap you out of it.

All the colours burst back to life.

 

You inhaled shakily before breathing out, calming yourself.

 

"Sorry." You apologised.

"It's okay..." Papyrus gently patted you on the shoulder.

  
His mood was confusing you, first aggressive and mean and now he was acting polite and caring?

For a while, you breathe in and out until the sound of your heartbeat dissolved into silence.

"You alright now?" He check up on you, peering into your eyes with obvious care.

"Yeah." You replied.

you were very light headed, you always were after interaction with the shadow problem.

You never understand why that happens or why it's getting worse.

"Can you heal Chara?" You asked him, "please?" You made sure there was a small yet obvious sound of sorrow in your voice.

"Alright." He agrees as he budged over to the side of you and put his hand on the location of the scars.

  
Her neck.

  
You anxiously stared at his hand and how it was on her neck.  
Could she breathe?  
He wasn't strangling her, right?

"Don't choke her though" you nervously spoke up, voice trembling.

You feared for her safety.

  
"Heh, don't worry." He released a small sigh, "I know you'd die for her."

You twitched quite violently at his last sentence.

  
"gotcha..." He said silently.

  
What?

Was he implying he caught you?  
that you remembered.

"Hmm?" You spoke up.

He looked over at you.  
His brow was raised and he was smiling widely.  
He had that 'I can see through your lies' face.

  
"You remember don't you?" You were caught red handed.

  
"Remember what?" You masked emotion, pulling a serious and confused face and tone on.

his face changed expression slightly, a sign of utmost insane pleasure waves over his face.

  
What was he going to do...

  
"Oh you know, what favour you did for me that night?" He wiggled his brows, trying to hold in his laughter when he watched your face go bright red.

"See you clearly remember" he caught you and there was no convincing him.

  
You looked away and huffed.  
"I don't want to remember"

You were not lying, you didn't like remembering all the bad things.

You didn't want to remember the death of your mother and father over and over again.

You didn't want to live like this.

 

(Papyrus point of view.)

You watched her eyes soften and glisten.

Her red face turned pale apart from her eyes, they were becoming a darker shade.

A single tear fell down her cheek.

  
Had you hurt her that bad before the reset?

 

"What's wrong?" You asked her.

  
"I don't want to talk about it..." She blatantly said, no emotion in her voice.

"You can tell me." You asked for a final time, you were not going to push her.

"no." She said something in her tone had made your soul sink.

Considering you and her where in a relationship in one of the resets, it didn't feel wrong to look at her soul like it did before.

You watched as it shrivelled slightly a few colours fading.

It was now a purple and red mixed heart.

She was determined to keep going.

For who?

The purple and red had mixed all of a sudden into a bright orange.

You watched her body twitch.

-

Reader point of view.

What if you die again until there is a final reset?

Why don't You just kill all the monsters?

You felt shadows overtake your body.

You should kill them all   
Especially that comedian

He broke you remember  
He was with someone's else on your date day

You remember that don't you?

The darkness and the shadows were like tentacles, wrapping themselves around your arms and legs dragging you down.

You felt yourself shake, you couldn't go through another in less than five minutes.

Your mind was struggling the death of your parents and that man is affecting you.

All you want in life is happiness.

  
You had that and now it's ripped into shreds, cutting yourself deeply as you try to put it back together.

  
Breathe in breathe out not again.

You held yourself together.  
For Chara.

You closed your eyes and tried to calm down.

The colours slowly came to your head once again.

You breathed slowed your breathing even more.

  
"Papyrus, I'm going to go to shower and clear my mind" You told him.

  
"Alright." He allowed.

  
You bent down and stared into his eyes.

  
"Promise me you'll take care of Chara?" you ask Papyrus trying to hide that you almost kissed him.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" you checked holding out your finger

"Pinky promise." He latched his small finger to yours, the sharp bone latching scratching the side of your finger.

"Thank you" you smiled tiredly, making your way up the stairs after grabbing your black bag.

  
You remembered where to go.

You opened the door and Locked it behind you, before sitting on the floor as your back rested on the door.

You felt tired and really unwell.

You had passed out a lot, you didn't know why.

You got up and made your way to the bath, turning the hot water on and sitting on the side as you removed your clothes.

You caught a glimpse of the mirror shining and went to look at it.

You sighed in relief, the scars were already fading fast as part of the healing magic Asgore gave you.

You traced the outline in between your rib cages just below your breasts.

You got noticeably thinner.  
Thinking about food, you hadn't eaten at all recently.

Your skin was also pale and of course you looked a mess now.

You placed your bag on the toilet seat and got out some clothes you were going to wear after.

You felt the warmth of the room soothe your mind.  
You felt relaxed for once.

You picked out a casual long tight black top, some black skinny jeans and a nice red sweater over it.

You were in a place full of snow and freezing weather so might as well get into something warm and cozy.

You picked out some eyeliner and casual concealer for afterwards and your razor.

To be honest you needed to shave.

You picked out a small little soap from your bag.  
Huh, you must have left it in the bag after your holidays.

You zipped the bag back up after placing your old clothes inside.

You put one foot in the bath.

It was boiling hot and just how you liked it.

It felt weird your body temperature went from cold to warm in seconds and you plopped into the bath and shivered with delight.

You laid your head back and rested, the sound of drops and drips enveloping the room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised how big the chapter was so I made it into a multiparty chapter~  
> I hope you like this ver~


	25. Simular surroundings (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-b-b-BATH TIME MOTHERFUCKER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for inactivity!  
> I actually finished this chapter a while ago I was just too lazy to post :s  
> I've also been busy with drawing requests so if you want to hear more from me my Instagram is @ Foirmew ,':^)

The warmth of the room cooled your mind, you felt calm and chill.

 

 

You radziły focused on everything.

  
Everything that had happened to you.

 

Your house was broken into while you slept.

 

chara was tied up and escaped to warn you.

  
Your parents were brutally murdered and you watched it.

You escaped but you were chased down after that.

You left and ran straight to mountain Ebott and fell in a large crevice that lead down here.

You had passed out a lot more and seemed to affected your mental state by a ton.

 

You were going to sort that out first, you needed to fix your stability.

You passed out in an extremely dangerous storm with Chara unconscious which was incredibly dangerous.

If it wasn't for papyrus you'd be a frozen corpse.

 

 

You grabbed the soap and rubbed your legs with it, a bubbly solution appearing over them.

You took your time while you shaved, careful not to cut or injure yourself.

 

Your body had gone through self harm, suicide, some bullet flakes and...

You mainly got hurt by yourself, you would need to stop doing that.

 

You where not going to be weak, you'd stay strong for Chara.

Everything was for Chara, if she is sad you must fix it.

She was your only hope and you were not going to let her suffer alone.

She is going to be traumatised after seeing her mother and father die.

 

The way mum was killed too.

Her stomach ripped apart in such rough and fast pace.

  
Chara had to watch that happen.

 

  
Worse is that Chara was tied up when she woke you up.  
You had suspected correctly about them wanting to use her for sexual purposes.

 

The words the man spoke still kept you shaken.

Chara was probably scared someone waking her up.  
After all, some grown ass pedophile probably yanked her out of bed.

 

Hm.

You think about that voicemail.

 

 

He said he touched you.

 

  
He said that he saw you sleep naked.

 

You did sleep naked a lot, underwear was all you wore because you were always very warm.

You would never allow him to touch you let alone take your virginity, or better you call it your flower.

It made you feel less grossed out about it.

 

You were immature about it.

 

 

You thought about what the man had touched and where.

That thought eventually trailed until you where lead to the thought of the stuff you and Papyrus had 'engaged' in.

 

Shame washed over you, face becoming hotter than the bath water.

 

 

How could you have done something so,

so...

 

  
So careless.

 

It didn't actually happen as you reset, so you still had your virginity you guess...?

did it work that way?

 

  
You would ask Papyrus, since he was aware about the reset.

...

 

...

  
Actually, you're never bringing up that situation because you know it would be awkward.

  
You accidentally caught yourself on the razor and ended up slicing a small part of your ankle.

It stung a lot as it mixed with the soap, the water turning into a light pinkish shade.

You sighed and stood up in the bath, pulling the plug and turning the shower on.

 

  
The shower spat out cold water before shooting out perfectly warm water.

You grabbed some shampoo and washed your hair, singing quietly.

You felt calmed.

No thoughts just the noise of the pattering water and the sweet scent of soap.  
After all the shampoo had washed out of your hair you turned the shower off and sighed.

 

The remaining hairs on your body sticking up as the cold air flowed through the room.

Your wrapped a towel around your body, covering up enough of you.

 

 

There was a sudden gentle knock at the bathroom door.

You opened the door slightly, peaking through the small space.

 

 

It was Papyrus.

 

 

  
"Yeah?" You answered.

 

"Chara's awake and she wants to see you." Paps explained.

 

"Tell her to come up here and I'll give her a quick bath." You asked

 

"Alright" he teleported downstairs and you could hear distant mumbling as small footsteps could be heard walking upstairs.

 

 

Chara looked very tired and ill.

Had she caught a cold or fever?

 

"You okay?" You called out to her, she had spaced out and stopped moving.

 

She didn't reply.

 

You walked up to her and took her hand leading her into the bathroom.

 

"Hellooo?! Is Chara in there?" You joked, knocking your fists against her head gently.

She laughed, rubbing her eye.

 

"You're bleeding" she gasped, pointing at your ankle.

 

"I know, it's fine I cut myself on accident." You calmed her, patting her on the head as you washed the blood off.

 

"Right, you run the bath while I quickly clean myself up" you ordered her.

 

She did as you said as you started tightening the towel so it wouldn't fall.

You decided to towel dry your hair and put it in a messy bun, leaving it to dry.

You applied a little moisturiser as your face got a little dry from the shower as usual.  
You then put a small amount of makeup on, not forgetting the eyeliner of course.

 

You turned around and saw that Chara was already in the bath.

 

  
"That was quick" you stood there mouth ajar.

 

 

Did you seriously take that long?

 

 

You turned to grab the bubbles from where they usually sat, but they where not there.

 

"Oh the bubbles are not there anymore" Chara spoke.

 

"Sans hasn't gone shopping yet so we don't have them..." She continued sadly.

 

"I can make bubbles anyway, want to learn how?" You ask her.

 

She nods fast, your worried she'll hit her head on the side of the bath.

 

"Okay okay calm down before you hurt yourself!" You shriek, grasping her shoulders.

She did as you told her and sat on the bathroom floor.

 

"right, first we get shampoo!" You instruct her.

She turns to grab some and stopping by the basket.

 

"Do we need conditioner?" She asks.

"No that's not bubbly enough, do you see soap?" You tell her.

She fumbles around for a while before you see her holding a large bottle of bubbly solution.

"Would this work?" She hands the bottle to you.

You turn the bottle to read the ingredients.

...

 

Wait..

 

...

 

For both anal and oral use etc!?

What the hell is this?

  
You turn the bottle around to read the tag.

 

'LUBRICANT' is spelled out in bold letters.  
  
Your embarrassed and disgusted state had caused you to drop the bottle.

The lid slid off as it smashed onto the floor.

 

 

The liquid was going everywhere!

 

You feel your feet start to slip as the tile floor becomes wet.

 

Oh boy.

you'd gotten yourself into a really really bad situation.

 

 

"Uh, Chara that stuff was supposed to be really slippery." You told her.

"I just spilt it all over the floor oh my god..." You trip as soon as you say that landing on the back of your head with a thud.

 

"Oh goD DAMN OW!" You yelled, you're pretty sure you landed on something sharp.

 

The slippery liquid had gone everywhere.

 

You Couldn't move an inch, it you did you'd slip and slide.

You sat still.

 

"Chara do not get out the bath, you will fall." You demanded.

She nods and moves further to the back of the bath as if it would help.

 

You grabbed onto the rim of the sink and pulled yourself up.

You towel was becoming undone as some of your chest exposed.

You scattered to fix that, letting go of the sink and tripping.

You landed on your back, the towel covering your legs and stomach, your upper body full exposed and freezing.

 

You felt yourself panic as you heard thuds come from the stairs and lead to the door.

Your eyes widened and your heart skipped multiple beats as the door knob turned.

 

You gave a glance to Chara and she too knew what was about to happen.

 

"No no NO NO NO NO NONONONO!" You said over and over again trying to stop him from coming in but it was too late.

 

He opened the door and instantly placed a foot on the wet surface.

You swear the moment was in slow motion and you watched the realisation hit him.

His face literally blew up like a bomb with orange blush.

And to top off the terrible situation he was about to fall on to you.

You squeezed your eyes shut preparing for the impact 

 

you felt the thud and his rips smash into yours.

 

well fuck, you would've preferred to fall down the stairs because oH MY GOD THIS HURT!

 

you opened your eyes to see it you had any marks and how bad the situation was.

 

...

 

His hands wHERE ON YOUR GOD DAMN CHEST WHY?!

Your head went crazy with thoughts.

Oh god he JUST LANDED ON YOU  
AND TO MAKE IT WORSE HIS HANDS ARE GROPING YOUR CHEST MEAT OH DEAR GOD WHY

YOU LITERALLY TRIED TO AVOID EVERY SINGLE SEXUAL OR BAD SCENE FROM HAPPENING BUT NOPE.

You just stared at him, face getting hotter and redder.

You didn't move an inch and neither did he.

He blinked once and then you saw him freak out.

His face went from orange to a deep deep red.  
He budged slightly and tried to move but only dug his hand into your stomach.

It winded you and you shot forward instinctively and choked to breathe.  
You ended up whacking him in the head with your own.

This happened way too often.

He pulled him self back and rubbed his head.

However something else on him caught your attention.

OH MY GOD COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE.

His shorts had a very large 'bulge'.

...

foR FUCKS SAKE.

He had what everyone calls a boner.

An E R E C T I O N...

But, it glowed through hahaHAHAHA.

You felt extremely embarrassed as you looked away and covered yourself.

You looked over at Chara who seemed scared and cornered in the side of the bath, covering all of her 'private parts' as best as she could.

You decided to save your sister from embarrassment and grabbed the shower curtain, closing it quickly.

You grabbed the towel and tried to cover yourself but ended up slipping and slamming onto the side of the bath.

You where angered and getting tired from the situation you found yourself in.

Why, why did this have to happen.

  
You noticed papyrus was staring at the bottle of lubricant.

Hhhhaaaaaaa...

You bet you looked so suspicious now.

He looked at you and then the bottle again.  
He moved his arm to point at it, opening his mouth to speak but then slipped slightly.

Regaining his posture, he looked at you with curious eyes.

"is that lubricant?" He asked.

You nodded, face getting warmer.

"Why do you have that?" He asked again.

"Me and Chara were trying to make bubbles and we found it..." You explained.

You waited for a reply.

You didn't receive one, when you looked up you saw he seemed aggravated and almost angered by your actions.

"What type of guest are you eh..." He mumbled.

 

"W-what?" You stuttered.

Is he going to try harrass you infront of Chara?

"You made a terrible mess in MY bathroom and broke MY things!" He started to raise his voice.

You heard a small whimper come from the bath and froze.

You felt a sweat drop slide down your face.

  
Do not scare Chara.

You have to be careful with what you do.

You mustn't anger Papyrus.  
You mustn't scare Chara.

You must protect Chara.  
You will protect Chara!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting the chapter sooner! I've been super busy doing art for people!  
> Also I've been quite hypocritical as I've been watching too many undertale cringe videos and I realised 'Jesus Christ, I've created smut' I'm part of why people dislike undertale as much as the FNAF fandom (which is pretty sad because I still like the art and the game and definitely the music) but a few, including me have ruined the experience with over sexualising skeletons.  
> Creating incest ships, beastiality (I guess? Goat son with determined human) or necrophilia (doing the DIDDILY with a skeleton aka. DEAD BODY)   
> -  
> Pretty lit, anyway I'm probably not gonna stop because it's fun and I can vent this way and it's help me with my English grades by a large amount!


	26. Discontinued.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read everything!

So I'm pretty much not gonna finish or continue this little story.  
I'm still going to be writing undertale stories and I'm writing a new one at the moment.  
It's still going to be underswap based, I'm just going to take it slower and I won't rush into things like before (they literally had sexual intercourse too quick)  
-  
Ok yeah so I'll create another chapter later when I upload my new story okZ  
AND I PROMISE ITS GONNBE FINE


	27. NEW STORY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read all for info pls ;)

So! I'm deciding to write another Underswap story!  
I'm not rushing into it and I'm trying to make it give the reader feelings and actually make the user blush etc etc~

But I just released the first chapter and the link is here <3

http://archiveofourown.org/works/7932478


End file.
